I'll Be Waiting
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: An earthquake leaves much destruction in its wake...and leaves the family with more than one issue to deal with. Sorry, don't know how to put it without giving things away. Rating and genre all subject to changed. Family also part of the genre
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nick laid in his bed listening to the noises drifting into his bedroom; actually, he was propped up by numerous, fluffy, white pillows. He sighed; at least it was better than being flat on his back. The noise he was listening to was that of his three-year-old son Nicolas and his cousins, Charity and Thomas, playing in Nicolas's room. Nick's son's room was next to his and Jenny's.

When he heard his one-year-old daughter, Amanda Rae-or Mandy as they called her, begin to cry across the hallway; Nick silently cursed. Not because the child was crying, but because he was lying in the bed helpless, unable to do a blasted thing. The small child's cries were soon silenced when he heard six-year-old Charity run into her cousin's room. It made Nick smile as his niece came into the room carrying her small cousin. For a six-year-old, the girl was as bright as a whip and handled her infant cousin amazingly well.

"I think she wants to see her father." Charity smiled as she walked over to her uncle's bed and held out her cousin.

"Oh you think she does?" Nick smiled and, reaching out, took his daughter from his niece. He then watched as Charity pulled a chair away from the wall and pushed it up against the bed. Within a matter of a minute, the young child was sitting Indian style by his feet.

"Yep," Charity nodded vigorously, "She started saying 'da-da' when I walked into her room."

Nick felt his heart skip a beat. No one had heard Mandy say anything before, and now Charity was telling him that his daughter's first word was da da? He started beaming as he held his daughter close. It made the sour mood he'd woken up with disappear. If he could have he would have frozen that moment, only no one could do that. He was brought out of his thoughts when his wife appeared in the doorway.

"I wondered why Mandy had stopped crying." Jenny smiled at her niece, who had moved and was alongside her uncle and holding Mandi's small hand. It still amazed Jenny that her niece could so easily get Mandi out of her crib and carry her the way she did.

"She wanted Uncle Nick." Charity beamed and then asked if her father was home yet. Jarrod had gone into Stockton earlier that day.

"He should be here any time. Now, why don't you go back to playing with Thomas and your cousin." Jenny stepped inside the room and, walking up to the bed, took Mandy from her father.

Charity did as she was told, while Jenny walked over to the small changing table she had asked Jarrod to move into the room six weeks ago; it made is so she could take care of the baby and still keep an eye on Nick. It wasn't long before Charity could be heard playing with her brother and cousin again.

While Charity played and Jenny changed Mandy, Nick's mind rolled back in time-back to the day that had started out so well and ended up so very badly.

" _If we don't hurry, Mother is going to tan our hides. Remember, we promised to help with the fund raiser for the orphanage." Heath grinned at Nick as they started up a hill; the last one they'd have to deal with before they started on the last leg home. The two brothers had been helping out some new neighbors and had lost track of time. That being the case, they had taken another route home, thinking it would be quicker. Now, with a steep slope on one side of them and rocky hill on the other, they had started thinking they had made a mistake by switching routes._

" _I don't even know why we agreed to be there. That's her and Audra's…" Nick started talking only to shocked as the ground began to rumble._

Jenny, who had finished changing her daughter's diaper, glanced over towards her husband. She saw the pain in her husband's eyes, along with the faraway look. Inwardly she sighed; she pretty much knew what he was thinking. Sitting their daughter up, Jenny let her mind go back to the same day, though her memory was one much later of that same day.

 _Jenny stood outside on the porch looking around. Boards that came from the nearby corral lay on the ground, as did a part of the barn. There was glass alongside the house, it had come out of the windows as the ground shook. There were also cracks in the patio. The earthquake that had hit was the worst they'd ever experienced. Brydie and Victoria were standing with her. As Jarrod and the men who had left rode away with him returned and starting passing through the gate, both Jenny and Brydie looked for their husbands._

" _I'm not likin' this; where's our Heath? Where's our Nick?" Brydie turned and looked at Jenny and Victoria with fear in her eyes._

Jenny picked Mandy back up and walked over to Nick, remembering how Jarrod and the other men had not found Nick until the next morning, pinned underneath a boulder and near dead. In fact, Jarrod had said if it wasn't for the fact that there had been a rut in the road where Nick had fallen, giving the dark haired rancher a place to land, he'd most likely been crushed to death. As it was, it had taken a whole month of tending, sitting around the clock and countless doctor visits before her husband had regained consciousness.

"He's alive." Nick, who had been staring straight ahead, turned his head towards Jenny; his eyes begging her to believe him. "I know what Jarrod said; what he and the men found; I know what they believe, only Heath isn't buried under those boulders near the bottom of that steep hill. I would feel it if he were." He took Mandy from Jenny as his wife sat down on the bed.

For a moment Jenny said nothing. She knew how badly she wanted to agree with Nick, for his sake and for Brydie's. Her sister-in-law was merely existing. Every night Jenny found the Irish gal, who had stolen Heath's heart, standing on the porch keeping an eye on the gate. Only, what else could she believe? If Heath hadn't found his final resting pile under the boulders that had rolled down the hill they'd been on, crossed the road and then rolled down the steep hill on the other side, where was he?

"Jarrod said he wanted to talk to you once he gets home." Jenny broke the silence that had fallen between her husband and herself and stood up. "I need to get Mandy and the other children fed. I'll send your brother up when he gets here."

"Jenny," Nick called out as his wife walked towards the door.

"Yes," She turned and looked at Nick, not surprised to see his eyes still asking her to believe.

"He'll come home; you'll see." Nick then turned his attention to the book his mother had left on the night stand for him just that morning; he had to do something until the doctor okayed him getting out of bed and moving around the house in the new wheelchair Jarrod had bought for him.


	2. What

Again…I don't do accents very well. We all know Brydie was Irish only if, by accident, I make her sound like she has a Cockney accent, I am sorry. That is not my goal.

A/N If any of the towns that are mentioned from here on out actually exist in California, it's pure coincidence. I'm simply working with the idea of the many towns which have come, and then died, through the years.

Chapter Two

"You were supposed to be visiting friends, you did what instead?" Jarrod sat in his study, behind the new oak desk he'd had delivered to the house the week before; his eyes were wide and the surprise he felt could be seen as clear as the noon day sun. Brydie stood in the middle of the room telling her brother-in-law what she had had been doing for the past few days.

"I've been visitin' me friends, I just didn't need ta be stayin' as long as I was goin' to." Brydie walked over to the study window and, placing her hands on the window pane, gazed upon the scenery outside. "I was wantin'… I had to see if I could feel him there." She then began telling her brother-in-law all about her short trip to the place that had come close to robbing them of Nick and the place that was supposedly Heath's resting place.

 _Brydie dismounted her horse and, looking down the steep hill. The events of the past few weeks rolled through her mind. Soon she was thinking of the day Jarrod and the men who had gone with him in search of his brothers had arrived home with Nick.  
_  
 _'Charger was next to the pile of boulders, neighing and acting as if he wanted to move them.' Brydie could see Jarrod standing in front of the house, next to Jingo, as the men who had gone on the search for the two missing brothers, carried an unconscious Nick into the house. 'Heath's rattlesnake rattler lay on the ground next to the rocks.' Jarrod went on to say all they could figure was that the earthquake had spooked Heath's horse and sent the horse racing down the hill. Somewhere along the line Heath had to-in spite of being an excellent horseman-been separated from Charger and then met his death as the boulders hit him. When Brydie had fallen apart screaming at Jarrod and the men with him, telling them how dare they assume things and to get back out there and look for Heath, Jarrod had simply let her scream-knowing how it felt to lose someone and be powerless to stop it._

 _Brydie closed her eyes and concentrated on 'feeling out the area'…a gift only she, Heath, her late mother and late grandmother knew she had. More people might have known, but Bryide had not made a habit of speaking about it, as she didn't want to be bothered by people who she just knew would see her as some sort of freak to be stared at. By the time she was through, she knew the majority-if not all-people would say she was just a grieving widow unwilling to let go, only she knew Heath wasn't underneath the boulders. "Heath Barkley, what's happened? Where be ye?"_

"I had ta go." Brydie turned around and stunned Jarrod even more. "Nick is right; Me husband be not dead. At least, he's not buried underneath those boulders."

Jarrod said nothing as he rested his elbows on the oak desk and lifted his hands up to his chin. He thought of his mother and sister, along with his brother-in-law; they-like most everyone else-had accepted their loss. And, until Brydie's revelation, Jarrod had thought it was only his hot tempered brother that needed to be convinced that he needed to let go of the blonde haired cowboy that had ridden into their lives a few short years ago. "Brydie…" Jarrod started to speak only to have Brydie shock him yet again.

"I'm needin ta pack some things. I'm goin' to follow the river and stop in towns that outline it. Someone might know somethin'." Brydie folded her arms across her chest, letting Jarrod know there was to be no negotiating on this. In fact; Brydie knew they did, only she couldn't prove it. No, she was simply going by the feeling that had been growing inside her ever since she stood alongside the boulders and felt nothing.

Jarrod looked at the papers that sat on his desk, along with a letter that had arrived that morning. "There's no need to do that." He held up one hand when an angry look appeared in his sister-in-law's face. "I'm taking Charity and Thomas to Harlin; the Stevenson family started a small business in the town and want me to help with the legalities of it. Since their children got along so well with my children when they lived in Stockton, the family asked me if I'd bring them along. We can all go together."

Brydie would have argued only Harlin would have been the first town she'd come to anyway. "And, just how soon would you be leavin'?" she asked as she unfolded her arms.

Jarrod leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. He hadn't planned to leave for a few days, but if he did that, he just knew Brydie would pack and leave. "Tomorrow morning, right after breakfast." he tapped the sides of his chair with his thumbs. He wasn't about to start a trip with two children without making sure those children were fed first.

Brydie would have pushed to leave sooner, only she knew full well where Jarrod was coming from. If the shoe had been on the other foot, she would have been telling him the same thing. "Fine, I'll be ready." She then walked briskly out of the room.

~oOo~

"I wish I was going with you." Nick, who was sitting on the porch in his wheelchair, watched as Jarrod walked out of the house and began loading the wagon.

Jarrod felt his heart go out to his middle brother. He could only imagine the frustration and other emotions that were running through Nick at the moment. "I know; I wish things were different as well." Jarrod gave Nick a small smile and then disappeared into the house to get more of the luggage inside.

Nick might have followed, only Charity appeared on the porch and the climbed on his lap. The small child had been Nick's shadow almost from the time she'd started walking. It hadn't hurt his feelings, still didn't. However, it was all he could do to hold onto his heart as she knelt on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and said in a quiet voice, "I wish you were coming with us."

Nick held onto as tightly as he dared and agreed. 'It will be worth being left behind if Brydie is proven right' he thought as he remembered how Brydie had approached him and told him of her feelings. That is, after she'd finished talking with Jarrod. "I know, so do I." He might have said more only Jarrod and Thomas walked out with Brydie and by Jarrod that it was time to leave.

Charity hugged him tighter and then, climbing off his lap, hurried over to the wagon where her father stood waiting to help her into the back.


	3. Only Way

Chapter Three

"You're too slow!" "No, I'm not!" Charity and Thomas were playing a short game of tag, while their father and Aunt Brydie set up camp. The children loved the fact that they were camping out instead of pushing to get to the next town. What they didn't know was their father would have done just that; head straight to the next town and the boarding house it held, only there was just enough miles between them and it to make it impossible to reach it by nightfall. That being the case, they'd stopped to make camp…making sure there was still some daylight left, enabling the children to play and get some of their extra energy out.

"You okay?" Jarrod asked, as he walked over to the campfire Brydie had built. He stepped over the fairly good sized log that they had found lying near the fire pit and sat down within a few feet of his sister-in-law.

"Just thinkin'," a faraway look appeared in Brydie's eyes as she took a hold of her shawl and pulled it tighter around her shoulders. She watched the orange flames dance up and down in front of her. "When we said our goodbyes at Lonesome, My da' never thought I'd be seei' Heath again. I secretly did, but not me da'. Da' figured Heath go his way and I'd be goin' mine."

"How did the two of you meet up again?" Jarrod asked after a moment of silence, remembering how shocked he and his family had been to find out that Heath had approached Jenny about hiring Brydie to work in the dress shop. That is, if he could convince the young woman to move to Stockton. While the family knew Heath, who had been to San Francisco, had once again met up with Brydie Hanrahan, due to his mentioning it on his return, the blond haired cowboy had never really gone into exact details. Jenny had agreed to hire Brydie and, a few months later, Brydie had moved into the Stockton's boarding house.

Byrdie took a deep breath, and then began talking about the past.

 _Brydie stood inside the dress shop she was working in talking her to her father, who was asking her for money to get his 'medicine'. "Medicine me foot, da! Why not be callin' it was it is. You want the money for alcohol!" She was disgusted. She had a good job and was building a fairly good reputation. The only thorn in her side was the fact that her father had turned to alcohol and become quite dependent on the stuff. As much as she loved him, she had had her fill of it and wasn't going to help him get his liquor anymore. "If you want money for that 'medicine', you be getting' a job and payin' for it yourself!"_

 _"What kind of talk is that for a daughter to be givin' her own da!" Brydie's father, who was flabbergasted that Brydie was standing up to him and refusing to help get his drink, raised his voice and then his hand. He had every intention of making her pay for 'talking to him in such a manner'. Only, his hand never struck his daughter. One minute he was raising his hand and the next thing he knew, he felt a firm hand had on his left shoulder, while his right arm was being pulled down and then twisted and pushed behind his back._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Heath, who had only stepped into the shop to pick up a dress that Audra had ordered the month before, barked._

 _Brydie's drunken father would have fought back, only the dressmaker who Brydie worked for had a brother who was also visiting. When he heard the noise, the broad shoulder, red headed gentleman rushed out up to the front and helped Heath drag the man out of the dress shop._

"Your brother came back in after makin' sure me da' wasn't goin' to be comin' back into me work and causin' me any trouble." Brydie smiled just a little and sighed. "He asked me ta join him for dinner. We ate at a nearby café and talked; mostly about me safety… from me da' who was so lost in his alcohol; the man couldn't see straight." She admitted it was that part, the fact that her father was getting more aggressive towards his own daughter, that had been the primary reason for Heath's push for her to move to Stockton. "The rest of it…well it be history." She stood up, saying she was going get the children and look for more firewood.

Jarrod watched Brydie walk away and then turned his eyes back to the fire. He couldn't help but let out a long sigh, as he remembered his mother cornering him in the dining room after learning about the upcoming trip.

" _How can you go along with this? How will it help her accept what is; grieve as she needs to, and then go on? How will it help Nick?" Victoria wasn't trying to sound cold. She, like Jarrod, knew how it was to lose someone, and she couldn't see either Nick or Brydie moving on if they continued to hold onto what she saw as false hope._

 _Jarrod, who seemed to read her mind, looked up from the plate in front of him. The look in his eyes-a mixture of pain and longing-shook his mother to the core. "Maybe, it's the only way to get them to let go." Even as he said the words, Jarrod found himself wondering if; maybe, his brother and sister-in-law were actually right. Was Heath, somehow, still alive? That question naturally had him asking all the questions Nick and Brydie had already asked themselves._

Jarrod stood up and stretched his legs as he watched his sister-in-law, Charity and Thomas coming towards him. He thought again about the conversation he'd had with his mother and the questions that had come to him. He finally admitted it was those questions that had really propelled him to stand his ground with his mother and then, without telling her, went and had a talk with McColl, Barrett and a few of the men and asked them a favor…after he'd made his request, Jarrod has told McCall and Barrett to go to Nick and tell him of the conversation the two of them had with Jarrod…that is, to go to Nick once Jarrod, Brydie and the children had left. _"I have to keep this appointment with my clients or I'd join you'_ had been his exact words to McColl. The two men had looked a bit leary, but had agreed; they realized that Jarrod had to know, one way or the other, if his hot tempered brother and Brydie were right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _ **Except from Ch 3: "I have to keep this appointment with my clients or I'd join you' had been his exact words to McColl.**_

~oOo~

The sun was beating down something fierce, as Nick wheeled himself down the ramp that had been built outside the house and onto one of the two "sidewalks" Jarrod, McColl and some of the men who worked for the Barkleys had laid outside. One led to the barn, and one to the main corral. That way Nick could get around outside. With his mind on the trip Brydie, Jarrod, and the children were taking, Nick almost missed seeing Duke McColl and Barrett approaching him from the south. As it was, he turned his chair to face the men and then rested his elbow, lower arms, and hands on the arms of the chair.

"Aren't you two supposed to be helping with the branding this morning?" Nick, who was once again handing out the daily jobs for the men-among other things-asked as the two long time employees stopped in front of him. The fact that both men were more than nervous could be seen in the way they hooked their thumbs over the pockets in their pants and shifted their weight.

"We would be." McColl, more experienced in talking to Nick even when he, the foreman, was nervous, kept his eyes on Nick. "Only before Jarrod left he gave us an assignment, or I should say he made a request of us."

Nick's eyes filled with confusion, as he tilted his head ever so slightly. "Oh?" The tone in his voice changed and the confusion was filled with curiosity. Just what had his elder brother asked of the men that was making them so nervous?

"He…He wanted Barrett and I to take a few men and go back to where we found you." McColl stiffened as he said the words, unsure of how Nick would react.

Nick sucked in his breath. Since Brydie had told him everything, Nick couldn't help but think he knew what was coming. Only…what on earth would his mother say? "And mother?" He looked from McColl to Barrett and then back to McColl; still, it was Barrett who spoke up first.

"He…he didn't want anything said to your mother, didn't want to add to her burden." Barrett shifted his feet and rubbed he back of his neck.

"He said if we did, somehow, manage to move the boulders and found…" Now it was McColl who was fidgeting.

Nick took pity on the man and, sitting up as straight as he could, said, "If you've found out Brydie and I were wrong, that you simply replace the rocks, put up a headstone or cross, and say another prayer over the grave." His voice was flat, but his heart was racing. Jarrod would want Heath's final resting placed disturbed as little as possible and respect shown at all times.

Yes, sir." McColl said as Barret nodded.

For the first time Nick feared that, as strongly as he felt Heath was alive, he might be proven wrong. He had to steady himself before snapping, "Get out of here, take whoever you need with you. Any work we need done can wait a couple of days!" He turned his chair forward and looked towards the barn. He was going to have to keep himself awfully busy.

"What about your mother?" McColl glanced towards the house; he could see Victoria pruning some rose bushes.

"I'll take care of her if she sees you riding away and asks any questions." Jenny surprised Nick, their foreman and Barrett as she walked up to her husband, McColl and Barret. She positioned herself so all their men could see her, without Nick having to turn his head or chair around yet again, and spoke. "You just do as you were told."

"Yes, ma'am!" McColl and Barrett answered simultaneously, and then hurried towards the barn.

"You don't believe me." Nick looked up at his wife, who was now standing in front his chair.

Jenny felt her heart go out to her husband. She remembered the day her father had died and how badly she'd wanted to change things. She also knew of the bond Nick shared with his brothers. It left her to wonder, and wonder a lot. "I think you need proof one way or the other, and" she said as she shrugged her shoulders and admitted, "maybe, we all do." She then leaned over and kissed Nick before excusing herself, saying she'd only come out to gather the eggs for Silas.

Nick waited for a few moments before heading for the barn once more.

~oOo~

It was noon when Jarrod, his children and their Aunt Brydie rolled into Harlin. The town wasn't very big, only his children's eyes were. They were looking at each and every building they passed, pointing to each and making comments. Of course, if someone asked him what they were saying, he wouldn't have been able to tell them anything for one simple reason…the siblings were talking so fast it was as if they were talking their own language.

When the boarding house came into view, Jarrod stopped the wagon and, pulling out his wallet, handed his sister-in-law some money. "Get us a couple of rooms, please; tell them that one of the rooms will need to have two beds or at least bed and a couch in it." He pointed down the street, in the direction of the livery stable, "I'll get the wagon and horses taken care of and then join you." He then climbed down off the wagon, so as to help his sister-in-law down and help his children out of the back of the wagon.

"Thank you, it shouldn't be a problem." Brydie stood up and preceded to climb out of the wagon. Soon Thomas and Charity were each holding one of her hands as she walked the open gate that stood in front of the boarding house while Jarrod was driving the wagon down the street. As Brydie led the children up the stairs, she sent yet another prayer upward, asking for aid in her search for the husband she just knew was simply missing.


	5. Get over Here and Exchanging News

Chapter Five

Jenny, Victoria and Nick sat in the wagon Jenny had driven out to the place where Nick had been found. They were watching as McColl, Barret, and the other men who had managed to budge one of the medium sized boulders, stood at the bottom of the hill discussing how they were going to move the boulders. Though, the men had used another route to get there…as they felt the slope was just too steep and still somewhat unstable. Jenny turned and looked at her husband and mother-in-law, both seemed to be a hundred miles away. Jenny wondered if it had been wise to come out to the site; she could see the scene that had taken place in the dining room just before the three of them had decided to make the trip.

 _"Tell me what's going on!" Victoria, who knew where Barrett and McColl were supposed to be, had seen the two men, along with others, riding out, while she'd been standing near the living room window. When she'd heard Jenny talking to Silas in dining room, she knew her daughter-in-law had entered the house through the kitchen door. She'd hurried and left the living room and was now demanding to know what was going on._

 _Jenny knew from experience it would do no good to try to keep the Barkley matriarch in the dark so, slowly, she'd told her what Jarrod and asked and where the men had gone. She wasn't surprised when her mother-in-law, who was thoroughly convinced Heath was underneath the pile of boulders, stiffened and paled slightly. "Why disturb Heath's resting place? No one has that right!" Victoria's eyes filled with fire as she spoke. "They need to be stopped!" She'd turned to leave the room, only to have her daughter-in-law fly across the room and block her path._

 _"They'll not disturb the place any more than necessary, but it's a task that has to be done!" Jenny spoke firmly, but she did not yell. Her voice then softened as she begged Victoria to understand. "Nick and Brydie will never let this idea that Heath is alive if we don't. They need to know it's his grave. Please," Jenny reached out and took a hold of her mother-in-law's hand. "Understand and let it be."_

Jenny sighed as she remembered how Nick, once he learned that his mother had insisted on at least being on the site when the men began attempting to move the rocks, had also insisted on going with them. With Ciego's help, Nick had gotten into the wagon with them. While a part of Jenny hoped the task wouldn't take too long… as she hated the fact that the housekeeper was having to do double duty by watching her and Nick's two children as well…she feared that would not be the case. After all, from what she could see; the boulders were rather large and she had no clue as to how the men planned on moving them.

"McColl!" Barrett, who had walked around the back side of the larger boulders, yelled out. "I think you best get over here!"

~oOo~

Jarrod sat on the porch of the Stevenson family's, which consisted of three-bedroom home and 'loft' as the children called it. The chair he was using was facing forward, so he could watch his children, who were playing in the front yard with the Stevenson children; Billy; age seven, Christine; age five, and George; age three. Brydie was in the middle of all the children, while Mrs. Stevenson and her husband were sitting on the front porch swing. The fact that the family was expecting their fourth child could be easily seen.

"Your sister-in-law," Mrs. Stevenson turned her head and looked at Jarrod. "She is good with the children." That had impressed her greatly when Brydie first stepped into their home.

"Yes, she is." Jarrod, who was still of the mind that Brydie and Nick were simply not facing facts, felt his heart ache for his sister-in-law. She was a good woman who was meant to have children.

"She seems to be holding up well." Mrs. Stevenson spoke soflty, hoping she wasn't out of line in speaking her thoughts.

"She's doing her best." Jarrod saw no need say why his sister-in-law had come along with him on the trip quite yet.

For a moment no one spoke, and then it was Mr. Stevenson who broke the silence. "We were sorry to hear about your brothers. How is Nick?"

Jarrod leaned back in his chair and sighed. "The breaks in his legs are healing, but," he clasped his hands and rubbed his thumbs. "There was so much nerve damage done to his legs and back, doc doesn't think he'll ever walk again. That is," He quickly added when both Stevenson's gasped. "Dr. Merar thinks Nick will have to use canes and wear braces when he's not in the wheelchair."

"Is Jenny…" Mrs. Stevenson hesitated, unsure if she really had any business asking what she was thinking.

Jarrod didn't need to know what the woman was thinking. After all he'd seen in his life, he pretty much knew. "Jenny is a solid rock for Nick. She made it loud and clear that the results of Nick's injuries is not cause for her to leave him."

Mr. Stevenson shook his head. "Wish everyone felt that way. That earthquake did damage to a lot of places and, like your family, I know a couple who had members seriously injured. One of the spouses left when it became clear his wife was permanently disabled." Jarrod went to say something only his friend added, "At least our friends up the river, a family by the name of Borden, came home alive from their trip. I know that because their son who lives here in Harlin says so. Though, from what I hear, their return home was slowed up a bit when they and the people they were traveling crossed paths with more than one person either injured or dealing with other problems due to the quake. Don't know if that's true or not, though. Either way it really doesn't matter; that earthquake caused a lot of damage and hardship."

Jarrod's heart skipped a beat as he had the strongest feeling to ask the Stevenson's more about their friends. He couldn't help but wonder if his brother and sister-in-law were going to be proven right. Had Heath indeed survived the earthquake as they'd been insisting he had? However, before Jarrod could say anything, the children were running up the stairs, passed him and his friends and into the house.

On the other hand, Brydie took one look at the troubled look that Jarrod did not realize had crept into his eyes and asked, "And, what is it that I just missed?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I didn't say that!" Jarrod, stood in the small living room which was just large enough to hold a couch, a couple of chairs and a piano, though there was enough space for a person to walk around without a problem. "All I said was we didn't need to drag the children to this Borden home as well. In spite of the fact that Mr. Stevenson said 'just up the road', it's an additional twenty miles!" Jarrod, who had been looking out the window, turned around and faced Brydie. He wasn't yelling, only he was speaking a bit louder than normal. "I just don't want you traveling to this Borden place by yourself, and we don't need to drag the children along with us. They," he sighed as he remembered how devastated Charity and Thomas had been when the family had set a headstone next to his father's in honor of Heath. "The children don't need their hopes raised right now. We can catch a stagecoach to *Brimsville after I talk to Jenny and Mother about watching the children."

Brydie didn't like the idea of traveling back to Stockton, only to turn around and head back in the direction they'd just been in. Still, she could understand where her brother-in-law was coming from. The children were too young to have to deal with adult sized situations. But, she couldn't leave them alone either. That being the case, she knew of only one way to handle the situation...since going back to Stockton wasn't an option in her book. "Mrs. Stevenson has her hands full here. She said she'll be needin' help now and then; wished she could look for extra help but can't afford too. If you'll be promisin' me within an inch of your life that you'll be hightailin' it back here if you should be findin anythin', I will talk ta her. I can be her extra help, and the wee ones won't be dragged all over the place."

Jarrod liked that idea a whole letter better and, smiling wide, nodded his head. "I promise." He then headed for the front door and walked out onto the porch, watching his children and the Stevenson's children again playing in the yard. His mind wondered back to the last time he saw Heath; it was the morning before the earthquake.

 _Heath was standing next to the work bench in the barn when Jarrod walked in the door. The blonde-haired cowboy looked up from the horseshoe was he working on, a lop sided grin appeared on his face when he saw Jarrod's shirt was wet. He might have wondered what had happened, only earlier a pair of six-year-olds had burst into the barn and scampered up the ladder that led up to the loft, never even bothering to notice their uncle was only a few feet away. "What happened?" He asked, fighting to keep any laughter from escaping his lips._

 _Jarrod, who knew full well his children were hiding in the barn, threw Heath a playful glare and looked around. "I was looking for a pair of wayward children. Don't suppose you care to confide where they went?"_

 _"Well," Heath drawled as he started hitting the horseshoe with his sledgehammer once more. "There's quite a few places a body could hide." Even as he said the words he was glancing towards the loft. "But, do me a favour."_

 _"What's that?" Jarrod asked as he headed towards the ladder._

 _"Deal with them inside the house; I have to get this done. You know I am supposed to leave soon."_

Jarrod sighed. 'I am supposed to leave soon'… what ominous words they seemed like now. Then, thinking about the Borden family and the trip he would be making for Brydie's and Nick's sake, he found a hope growing inside of him…a hope that, by some miracle, Heath would be among the people the Bordens had helped.

~oOo~

"I want, Mama!" Three year-old Johnathon-or John as the family called him-started to walk towards his father who was sitting in his new wheelchair near the living room window. However, the young child soon found his grandmother's firm, but gentle, hand clasped on his arm. After the discovery that Barrett had made, Victoria knew Jenny needed to talk some sense into Nick, who-in spite of his condition-was threatening to do a few things. "Come with me and your sister. It's time for your nightly bath anyway." No one was surprised when the young child let out a 'harumph' and then did as he was told.

The moment Victoria and the children were out of earshot, Jenny turned to her husband and waited for him to speak. As she waited she could still feel the shock of McColl's words as he stood on top of the hill telling the Barkleys just what Barrett had discovered.

 _"Those smaller rocks, the ones on the other side of the huge boulders," McColl's eyes were full of disbelief, "that is, some of them have been moved. We…we saw dry blood on the ground and…" he paused again before continuing. "It appears as if someone was dragging themselves towards the river."_

After he'd heard those words, Nick had demanded that the men find a way to move the other boulders…if for no other reason than to make sure no one else had been in the area. They had ended up using a single stick of dynamite…it gave off just enough force to blast the larger boulders into smaller pieces. Afterwards, they had found absolutely nothing underneath.

"I told you he was alive!" Nick, who was looking out the window and was sick at the thought of a badly injured Heath dragging himself along on the ground with no one to help him, kept his face forward and snarled.

Jenny, who was just as sick as Nick, walked over to the wheelchair, knelt down and laid her hand on her husband's arm. She understood how upset he was, only there was no way she'd give her support to what her husband said he wanted to do. She wasn't surprised when she saw a mixture of anger, frustration and flat out desperation in his eyes. "I know you did. Only please, get this idea of getting one of the hired hands to drive you around in a wagon looking for him out of your head! Jarrod and Brydie are already doing that, and I need you here!" She did too. After all they'd been through, would go through in the future, she needed Nick on the ranch for a while. Besides, if he and any ranch hand should run into trouble who would help him? People could say she was being over-protective; and, maybe she was. She didn't care though. She was only telling him the truth.

Nick was startled by the stress he saw in his wife's eyes, though he didn't know why. Heaven knew she'd been through enough standing by him as it was. "You're right." He said after a few moments of tense silence. "I need to stay." Nick let out a deep breath and added, "I just _hate_ feeling useless." He doubled his fist, raised it slightly and brought it down upon the arm of the wheelchair.

Jenny sighed and she slid her hand, which had been resting on his arm, down to his hand and clasped it in hers; his reaction did not surprise her in the least. She felt badly for him and wished she could change things. "You're not useless." She spoke quietly and with compassion. "Mother had McColl ride into Stockton and send a wire to Jarrod. Barrett and some of the other men are scouring the ranch and outlining areas. You just have to wait here with the rest of us when it comes to this matter," She moved her head forward and kissed him. Naturally, Nick did not fight her on that one.

"Now," she said as she pulled back and stood up, taking a hold of his wheelchair as she did so. "Let's go sit outside on the porch for a while."

Nick simply nodded as she began pushing his chair towards he door. The two of them often sat on the porch in the evening to do just that, relax that is. He just hoped he would be able to…for both their sakes.

A/N * Brimsville is, as far as I know, a made up town.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Charity sat in the bay window of the room her father's family had given her and her brother to use while they were visiting. The room had a bunk bed and a small dresser. Thomas had slid his feet under the mattress and, hooking his feet under two of the bars that ran from one side of the bed to the other, hung himself upside down. Now he was swinging back and forth. The two were supposed to be taking a nap, but neither was tired.

Charity, who had watched her brother run around most of the day, spoke up out of the blue, keeping her voice quiet as she didn't want to get into trouble for not lying down. "I think Aunt Brydie and Aunt Audra's right."

"'bout what?" Thomas asked, as he continued swinging from the bed, though he made no attempt to talk quietly.

"You are the spitting image of daddy, but Aunt Jenny only succeeded in calming Uncle Nick down because you-somehow-took most of his wild genes…whatever those things are." Charity hopped down, walked over to the bunk bed and sat on the bottom bed. She then surprised her brother by growing even more serious and asked, "Do you think Uncle Heath is dead or alive?"

Thomas stopped swinging, reached up and took a hold of the side of the bed. Soon he had his foot unhooked and had-somehow-did a back flip and landed on his feet. Charity jumped a little and looked towards the door, sure her Aunt Brydie, her father or one of the Stevenson's would come to see what was going on.

Thomas didn't have to ask what made his sister ask 'such a thing'; he knew. In spite of what the adults in their lives thought, the siblings had heard the rumblings around the ranch…the talk that their Uncle Nick and Aunt Brydie weren't accepting what they'd been told. And then there was this trip. Sure they knew the Stevenson's had wanted their children to see Thomas and Charity, only their Grandma Barkley had said that Jarrod was going to have her watch his children during the trip instead. Then, there was their aunt. Sure, they liked her being with them, only hadn't Silas said Brydie was going to visit some relatives? When had that changed? Thomas sat next to his sister and shrugged his shoulders. "Daddy said Uncle Heath died in a rock slide during the earthquake, said the rocks were too big to move. What do you think?"

Charity's eyes turned downward as she fought tears from coming. Seeing his sister almost in tears had Thomas sliding over quickly and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I upset you." At least, that's what he thought he had done and he hadn't planned on it.

"You didn't do anything." Charity wiped the single tear that had escaped her eyes. "I just miss Uncle Heath." She then told her brother that their Aunt Brydie had told her that they were going to visit the Stevenson's a while longer. "She said daddy had some other business to take care of. I…I think she's asked daddy to look for Uncle Heath; that is, if he's really alive."

"Maybe, I don't know. But, I do know if Uncle Heath is alive, Father will find him." Thomas hugged his sister and then told her he didn't think they should talk about it anymore. After all, they were only six years old and 'it was adult stuff that only upset her'.

"Thanks, Thomas." Charity laid her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" Thomas couldn't help but wonder what he'd done for her.

"For being my brother." Charity gave him a hug…and then climbed off the bottom bunk and went back to the bay window, leaving Thomas smiling wide…and, moments later, swinging from the bed again.

Unbeknownst to Charity or Thomas, the boy's loud voice-and dropping to the floor-had indeed attracted someone's attention. Jarrod stood to the side of the slightly opened door listening to every word his children saying. The part about Timothy taking Nick's energy was just too funny and almost caused him to burst out laughing. However, that urge quickly evaporated as they talked about their suspicions, and he heard Thomas doing his best to comfort his sister. He felt horrible for the two young children. Sure, he'd been more than aware how bright they were, but he'd never realized until that moment just how much they'd heard and pieced together. When he heard footsteps behind him, he wasn't surprised to hear two children scamper to the beds they were supposed to be in lying in. He quickly turned to see Brydie walking up behind him.

"W…" Brydie started to speak only to have Jarrod put his finger to his lip while he silently moved away from the door.

"Meet me out front," He mouthed as he quietly walked away from the door leaving Brydie to peek in, shut the door completely and then hurry to join her brother-in-law out on the porch.

"What's going on?" Brydie, full of curiosity, looked at Jarrod. She was surprised to see how upset he appeared.

Jarrod took a deep breath and told her everything he'd heard. He wasn't surprised when her eyes widened, or when she gasped. "I never said a word to the wee ones."

Jarrod believed her, but the revelation the children had unknowingly handed him lit a drive within him. No longer was he simply trying to appease Brydie or wondering if the Borden's actually knew something. He _**needed**_ to know one way or the other. "I'm going to leave right after supper. Since the children suspect the truth anyway, I'll sit down and tell them that, yes, we think there's a possibility…" his sentence was cut off when Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson, who had gone to town, drove up in their buggy and climbed out.

Mr. Stevenson handed him a telegram. "It's from your mother." His eyes were full of concern. Telegrams were notorious for either bearing bad news, as it cost too much to send just any old message.

"What is it?" Brydie stepped closer to Jarrod when his opened the telegram, read it and then had to quickly sit down in the chair. "What be wrong?"

"Heath didn't die under those boulders." Jarrod recovered from his shock and stood up, handing her the telegram. He then turned to face Mr. Stevenson, whose eyes were now wide open, prove of the shock he'd received when he heard Jarrod's reply. "Would I be out of line in asking if you could fix me something that I can eat on the road? I am going to talk to my children, and then I'm leaving."

"Sure, it is no problem." Mrs. Stevenson hurried into the house. Brydie followed her, seeing no reason why she shouldn't help.

"If the Borden's didn't see him on their way home, I know a few good detectives." Mr. Stevenson, wanting to help, offered.

"Thanks, I do too." Jarrod told him before disappearing inside to have a frank talk with Thomas and Charity.


	8. Memories and I Might

Chapter Eight

Brydie walked around the back of the Stevenson home to find Charity, Thomas, along with Billy and Christine Stevenson, playing tag once more. Since she'd promised Mrs. Stevenson she'd keep an eye on the children, Brydie made herself comfortable on an old tree stump, and watched the children play.

"You're it!" Charity squealed as she caught up with, and tagged, Christine before turning around and running away from her friend who then started doing the chasing.

Brydie chuckled as she watched the children; however, as she laughed she also found her mind going backwards in time, back to the day Heath proposed to her. The two had ridden out to the North Ridge and, at the last moment, wound up playing their own game of tag.

 _Brydie, who had been up and down the hilly area as Heath pursued her, smiled and laughed when Heath grabbed her from behind and then, after turning her around in his arms, whirled her around and gently pressed her up against a tree. "Tis a beautiful country ye have here, Heath. I will never get over all that I have seen.," She made no attempt to move away from where she was standing. "Tis not a wonder your likin' to come here whenever ye get the chance."_

 _A crooked smile appeared on Heath's face as he agreed. "I've been a lot of hours here, especially when I first got here. What with Nick and I having to get to know each other, I needed a place to think. After all, we didn't exactly act like brothers for the first few months. Then again, my appearance did knock his father off the pedestal Nick had put the man on."_

" _If one knows their da' well enough, and he be a good enough man, it is easy ta do." Brydie conceded, and then asked with questioning look in her eyes, "How tis it that ye're still single, then? Surely, a man such as yourself be not lackin' for female attention."_

 _Heath chuckled even as he finally admitted that, over the course of the past year, Byrdie Hanrahan had done the one thing that no other woman had ever truly done. The young Irish woman had actually gotten into his heart as well as under his skin. "Female company is easy enough to find and, yes, I've known a few women," Heath admitted even as he closed the gap between Brydie and himself, "I was just searching for a lady." He whispered as his and Brydie's lips touched._

Brydie sighed. It had been so different than the kiss at Lonesome; that kiss had been short and left her wanting nothing more. However, standing up against tree, the kiss had quickly turning into a deep and passionate kiss. It still sent tremors down her back, as she remembered Heath going from kissing her to whispering in her ear, asking her to marry him and be his wife and the mother to any children they might have together.

" _I'll do my best by you and, while I never had a father in my life growing up, I would do my best to be a good father to our children." Heath pulled back slightly and gazed into Brydie's eyes, "say you'll marry me, say you'll be my wife."_

Brydie fought the tears that wanted to come. How she missed her husband, how badly she prayed and hoped Jarrod would find Heath and bring him home. She didn't care if it turned out he had problems due to being covered up by the rocks-the only reason she could see for him not coming home-she just wanted her husband to be with her again.

~oOo~

Jarrod, who had barely stopped long enough to rest, or sleep for a few hours, now found himself standing on the porch of what appeared to be a small home. Though, with all the children he could see either in the barnyard that sat nearby and through the open curtains of the in the living room, he couldn't help but wonder if looks were deceiving. He lifted up his hand and knocked. He was surprised to hear the scampering of feet. Moments later a young boy was opening the door and asking politely who he was and what he wanted.

"I was hoping to talk to either one of your parents." Jarrod told the boy who had answered the door.

"That would be me." Mr. Borden, a tall man with broad shoulders, stepped out of what appeared to be study with no door and into the living room. He looked the stranger on his porch over. It wasn't often they had anyone as finely dressed as Jarrod show upon his doorstep. It made him wonder who had either died or been thrown in jail. How could he think otherwise when the only men he'd ever seen this fine were doctors and lawyers? "How may I help you?" The gentleman asked as he told his son to step aside and let their visitor in; the young boy complied and seconds later Jarrod was standing in the middle of what turned out to be a rather small living room.

"I hope so." Jarrod began telling the story, leaving out the reason he'd started the hunt, or had the family's ranch hands disturb what they'd all thought was a grave; he saw no reason for the Borden family to be handed that information. "Mr. Stevenson's comments made me think that; maybe, by some wild chance you would know something." By the time Jarrod was finished speaking, he noticed how eerily quiet the family had become. It sent a bit of a chill into Jarrod, wondering if the family did indeed know something…and if that 'something' was good or bad.

"I might." Mr. Borden admitted after he'd asked Jarrod for a description of Heath. "Only you best sit down." After Jarrod had seated himself on the couch, Mr. Borden sent his oldest daughter to get a drink for their guest and then sitting down himself, Mr. Borden began to talk.


	9. Angels of Mercy

I'll Be Waiting

Chapter Nine

 _ **A/N When it comes to actual Danish words, if I have them wrong, blame the internet. That's where I got them from. I will put an * by those words.**_

The wind was starting to blow just a little as a graying, brown eyed, forty-seven-year-old Johan Van Slcyk drove his buggy into his barn. He'd been over at their friend's to see how they were doing. It still amazed him how busy the Borden family had been kept on their way back. He'd known the earthquake that had taken place in the Stockton area was supposed to be a bad one, but he had never imagined his friend's lives would be affected so much by it. For that matter, Johan had been clueless as to how-due to their friendship with the Bordens-his family's lives would also be touched.

He wasted no time in unhitching the horses and doing what he needed to do before making his way to the house. His home had started out started out as a simple two-bedroom house. Then, when his widowed daughter and her two children had moved in, he'd built a third room-figuring his grandchildren who were both boys could share one room. Only, afterwards, he'd realized that if his granddaughter who had married young ever came to visit they would need another room. That being the case, he'd added another room.

As Johan entered the house he had to quickly step aside…as his twelve-year-old grandson, Robert Adams, practically bumped into him. "Excuse me, Bedstefar," the young boy then hurried outside saying he was going to the barn, though he didn't say it quite right.

Johan couldn't help but laugh silently. Bedstefar was the Danish word for grandpa. Robert who had been born and raised in California, was trying to learn his mother's and grandparent's native language. However, bless his heart, Robert had a hard time saying the word properly.

"Sorry, Fader," Norah, stepped out of the last room her father had added onto the house carrying an empty bowl and spoon. The door to the bedroom stood in the southeast corner of the living room, off to right of the front door.

"Robert...harumph, you should have given him a name that meant vild." He then look towards the open bedroom door and asked in a concerned voice, "How is he?"  
Norah didn't have to ask her father to clarify if he was talking about Robert or the stranger they were caring for. "No better, no vorse," She walked past her father and into the kitchen. After placing the bowl and spoon into the sink and filling a small bucket with water, she turned around and headed back towards the room carrying the bucket with her. "Mor took the other children to the Smiths for a visit." The Smiths lived a mile and a half miles up the road. Close enough to visit, but far enough away that there was breathing room as Sara Van Slyck was always saying. "Vould you please help me? I need to bath him and put new clothes on him." Their doctor, who was also a family friend, had looked around and found a family whose husband was about the same size as his unexpected patient. The man had donated some clothes once the doctor told him what was going on.

Johan did not argue as he followed her into the bedroom. Norah set the bucket on the dresser next to the bed, while her father looked upon the blonde haired stranger whom the Borden's had brought to their house the month before. They had told the Van Slyck family that they'd found him, unconscious, at the edge of a river that they admitted they never would have been near if they hadn't taken a wrong turn.

 _"I've had to help a number of other people, but this gentleman," Mr. Borden gestured towards the back of the wagon, "he needs more care than I and my wife can give him with eight youngin's running around. I know you and your wife have your two grandchildren living here only, with Norah here too, I was hoping you would take him in. I'm not comfortable with taking him much further and well...call me crazy, but I keep getting the feeling we need to keep him in this area."_

Johan might have told him no only he'd never been able to turn his back on anyone who was hurt. Then his wife, Sara, had come out, along with Norah, and the two women had also taken pity on the stranger. The man's broken right leg and his many cuts had healed, along with many of the bruises. However, the worst of the bruising-on his lower back and the leg that had been broken-could still be clearly seen.

"Vell, how are ve today?" Johan asked as he pulled the stranger away from the pillows he was propped up against, allowing Norah to remove them. Mr. Van Slyck wasn't surprised when no answer was given. Since regaining consciousness, their unexpected patient had said nothing. He simply looked straight ahead, unless his eyes were darting back and forth as if he was looking for someone or something.

Once she had the pillows laid aside, Norah asked her father to remove the man's shirt. "Just hang the shirt over the chair, I'll take it out when I leave." Norah told him.

"At least you're sitting up on your own now." Johan said as he started unbuttoning the man's shirt. "Maybe in time you vill talk to us, Ja?" Mr. Van Slyck smiled, as he removed the borrowed shirt and stepped back to allow Norah to start washing the gentleman. Neither one was surprised when the man stiffened slightly; bath time was the only time they saw any sort of reaction from him. He figured it was simply a natural reflex; his daughter was convinced it meant he was aware of being touched.

Norah, who had seen past her father's smile, sighed. "Vhat is wrong? Vhat are you thinking?"

Johan shrugged his shoulders. He remembered the many talks he'd had with his wife, the talks she'd told him she'd had with their daughter. "If the man does not start talking soon, or if someone doesn't come to claim him..." Johan paused, struggling with his own feelings of helplessness. The pause gave his daughter time to listen to what her father had not said, and her head swung around to look at her father.

"Ve can't turn our backs on him. He needs our help!" She then asked her father to sit behind the gentleman, just as a precaution, while she washed his arms, chest and abdomen. She received no argument.

"I don't need to be told something I already know. Your Mor and me, ve can see that fact. Ve are also concerned. Ve can't help but vonder if..." he paused. The look in his eyes, along with the pause, told Norah all she need to know, and she exploded.

"I am not getting attached to him! My vord, look at his hand!" She pointed toward their guest's left hand. "He's vearing a vedding ring! I vill not trespass on another voman's territory! Still, if Joseph vas still alive and needed this kind of help, I vould hope someone vould give it to him, Ja?"

Johan sighed, knowing his daughter spoke the truth. No more was said until after the pair had put fresh, clean clothes on the stranger. "Doc's going to take the cast off his leg tomorrow." Norah said as she put the pillows back in place and, with her father's help, propped the stranger up once more. She then turned and looked at the bedroom's open door. "I think ve should start having him sit on the couch, or even out on the porch. He needs to look at more than these four walls." She went on to say they, the whole family, could read and talk to the man just as they'd been doing.

Johan might have argued with her, saying all the reading and talking to the man was doing no good. He might have told Norah that a man who looked at nothing in particular wouldn't notice a change of scenery, only before he had a chance to speak the stranger was turning his head towards the door, a look of longing appearing in his eyes as he did so. It sent shock waves down both Johan and Norah. _'Maybe I have been wrong in what I have been thinking.'_ Johan thought only to himself.

"You vant to go out there?" Norah kept her eyes on the gentleman. There was no verbal response, only he closed his eyes and then opened them up again. Both felt a wave of excitment roll through them. The reaction told them he was trying to communicate with them and that Norah had been right all along...their guest was far more aware of his surroundings than Johan Van Slyck and their doctor had originally thought.

"Ve vill move you to the couch once the doctor takes that thing off your leg." Johan promised, then watched as the man blinked his eyes again and then turned his head forward, closing his eyes as he did so. Moments later the stranger was fast alseep.

"I told you. Doctor Jenkins vas v'ong, Fader." Norah said as she and her father stepped out of the room and shut the door, thinking how the doctor had claimed they'd did nothing but save a vegetable. _'He will never show any signs of awarenes, and he will never get better. You need to take him to a hospital'_ had been the man's exact words. "Vhen the doctor comes again, please, tell him ve are not sendin' this man avay. He vill recover, in spite of vhat that man thinks. Vell, at least recover more than the doctor thinks anyvay. I just know it."

After what he'd just witnessed Jonah Van Slyck wasn't about to do any such thing and told his daughter as much. "But do me a favor, make Robert read to him more. It is not only helping our visitor, but has helped the boy with his reading skills, even if he doesn't know it."

It was a promise Norah was more than happy to give her father.

A/N Bedstefar is the Danish word for Grandpa. Fader is father, Jar is yes, and Mor is Mother. That is, if the internet source I used is right.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Nick, who had wheeled himself out onto the verandah, looked down as his three-year-old son appeared beside him and then did his best to climb up onto his lap. Smiling, Nick took a hold of the young child and pulled up. "Thought you went to town with your grandma."

"We got home." John said as he started playing with his father's rawhide tie, easy to do since Nick didn't have it tied at the moment. The child then gave his father a small chuckle when he asked, "When are my cousins getting home?"

'Go figure you'd ask about Charity and Thomas before saying a word about your Uncle Jarrod or Aunt Brydie' Nick thought before answering his son. "I'm not sure, son. Your Uncle's telegram didn't say, said that he'd let us know more later though." He wasn't about to tell his three-year-old son that Jarrod had actually said more than that in the telegram he'd sent. No, if he did that his son would start asking questions Nick wasn't prepared to answer. Though, that didn't stop a small portion of the words in the telegram from repeating themselves in his ears.

 _"Talked to a Mr. Borden STOP … Checking out Possibility …. STOP Will send more information later STOP_

For the thousandth time, Nick cursed the fact that he couldn't be with Jarrod, searching for their blonde haired brother. However, seeing no sense on dwelling on something he couldn't change, and knowing he'd promised his son he'd help him fix a few of the child's toys, Nick forced his mind off the telegram. Then, making sure his son was seating squarely on his lap, Nick turned his chair around and went back into the house. At least fixing the toys would give him something to do besides paper work. He needed a break from that.

} } } }

"Do you think the man be right?" Brydie sat on the Stevenson's porch while Jarrod-who came back to the Stevenson's long enough to get a few things, threw his bedroll over the back of his horse. The wind was blowing just enough to rustle the green leaves that belonged to the two majestic trees that stood off to the left of the Stevenson's home. "You think 'tis possible this Van Slyck family is carin' for our Heath?"

 _"My wife and I aren't in a position to help anyone long term; as much as we want to, we're just not."_ Jarrod fought a thousand feelings as he thought on his visit to the Borden home and what they had told him.

"Maybe," Jarrod finished tying his bedroll down before climbing the steps, knowing that Brydie wanted to go with him. However, Jarrod felt strongly he needed to go alone. "I'd appreciate if you stayed continued staying here, with the children, until we know for sure. After all, from what Mr. Borden says the Van Slyck's have a full house as it is. I'm sure I'll find myself sleeping in their loft."

"I'm his wife! Tis me who should be the one lookin'! That's what this trip is about, me findin' me husband!" Byride was furious that Heath might very well within reach, and Jarrod was once again asking her to stay at the Stevenson's.

Jarrod knew how Brydie felt, but he couldn't see riding up to the Van Slyck's with three other people with-and the children would be with him if Bryde joined him. He should have left them with his mother, but it was too late for that one now. "Do you really think all four of us need to show up at this Van Slyck family's home?" He then went on to admit that he should've told the Stevenson's that Charity and Thomas would have to visit another time. "The children need to stay here." Jarrod's tone took on a very serious tone while his eyes begged her to listen to reason. "They need one of us to stay here, and I'm still not comfortable with the idea of you traveling by yourself."

Brydie didn't like it; she wanted to fight it, especially if there was a chance this family the Borden's talked about was indeed caring for her husband. On the other hand, there was no guarantee. Jarrod was sacrificing his own time to go check the matter out and; he was right, her niece and nephew **didn't** need to watch both of them ride off. "If they be carin' for Heath, you promise you be sendin' word as soon as possible?" Her eyes still held fire in them, something that would have chuckled at if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

"I promise," assured Jarrod as he turned his attention to his children, who were by this time sitting on a small bench Mr. Stevenson had set on the porch the day before. The Barkley children had been playing in the barn with the Stevenson children, until they'd had been told their father was back and wanted to see them. Charity and Thomas were now both looking at him, silently begging him to take them with him. How he wished he could do just that only, as he'd just told Jenny, he didn't think it was wise.

Jarrod held his arms out; his children practically up onto his legs and held onto him tight. "Do you have to go so soon? Can't you stay?" Charity asked as she pulled back and looked at Jarrod with such an angelic plea in her voice it filled Jarrod with a twinge of guilt.

"Do you remember what I told you two when I left to go see the Borden's?" Jarrod asked, thinking of the talk he'd had with him just a few short days before.

Both children nodded their head, though it was his son who answered. "You said Uncle Heath might be alive after all, but hurt bad. You said you had to see if it was true." A light appeared in both children's eyes and they at straight up. "Uncle Heath is alive, and the Borden family told you where to find him!" Confusion popped in their eyes, and they added, "If he's alive, why did he make everyone think he was dead?"

Jarrod was horrified to realize his children thought Heath had purposely mislead the family, and he hurried to correct the wrong assumption. "He didn't do such a thing. If he's alive," Jarrod looked his children straight in the eyes, "he's been hurt extremely bad and can't let us know where he's at. That's why I'm having to ask questions and go on these searches. Do you understand?"

Charity and Thomas looked at each other. They didn't understand everything, but if their father said their Uncle wasn't at fault for the family thinking he was dead, then they'd believe him. "We understand it's not his fault. Go find him, Daddy." Charity hugged her father and then whispered, "Find him and bring him home. If he's hurt like you said, I'll read to him like I did to Uncle Nick."

Jarrod had to swallow a lump that appeared in his throat. His daughter had always been the compassionate one. "I'll do that," he managed to say before kissing her and Thomas' foreheads.

Soon the children were standing on the porch, holding onto Brydie's hands and watching Jarrod ride away from the Stevenson's home once more.


	11. Hello Heath

Chapter Eleven

Jarrod, who now sat on a hill overlooking the Van Slyck's small farm, felt a wave of emotions run through him. _"I can't promise anything."_ Mr. Borden's words rang in Jarrod's ears. _"Only you seem to be describing the young man my wife and I found near the river close to two months ago."_ Mr. Borden had continued speaking, telling Jarrod just how serious Heath's injuries had been. He told Jarrod that, the last time that he, visited the Van Slyck's, the blonde haired man was not reacting to anything or anyone. _"Mind you, I don't know what the current situation is. I haven't been able to make it out to their place for a solid two weeks due to one thing or another." Mr. Borden stood at the bottom of the brown, wooden steps that led up to the Borden's small porch._

Jarrod came out of his thoughts when he saw a red headed gentleman dressed in a suit and carrying doctor's bag walk out of the house; Jarrod assumed it was the doctor. He might have pushed Jingo forward, only the doctor-if Jarrod was right-had been followed out by a and middle ages gentleman and a dishwater blonde haired woman who looked to be in her late thirties. From the descriptions handed to him by Mr. Borden, Jarrod assumed-he was looking at Johan Van Slyck and his widowed daughter, Norah. He grew concerned when he heard the woman raising her voice and waving her one hand through the air. While he couldn't understand what she was saying, he guessed the doctor had said something with which she did not agree with. Only, when the doctor had shook his head, climbed into the wagon and drove away did Jarrod start down the hill.

"Ve have company, Fader." Norah, who was indeed disgusted with the doctor, glanced towards her father and then turned to her attention to the stranger approaching their home. _"Been a long time since I have seen such a handsome man, but I best not voice that one out loud. Fader vill get the v'ong idea, maybe even threaten to pull a shotgun out."_ Norah thought as she watched Jarrod stop his horse and dismount.

When it came to Jarrod, if it weren't for the business that had brought him to the Van Slyck's home, he might have taken a longer look at the beautiful widow. As it was, he silently acknowledged it had been a long time since he'd seen anyone who could turn his head even once, when Mr. Van Slcyk asked who he was and how could they help him.

"My name is Jarrod Barkley. I'm from Stockton." Jarrod answered as young Robert ran around the house and almost plowed into him, startling Jingo as he did so. Jarrod was able to grab the reins though, keeping the animal from galloping off.

"Robert! Vatch vhere you are going!" Norah was appalled that her son had almost knocked Mr. Barkley over and made it so they had a horse to chase.

"I'm fine, ma'am." Jarrod smiled at Robert, who had quickly backed up and had a more than embarrassed look on his face. The young boy reminded him of Nick, when it came to plowing ahead without looking at times. Jarrod's anxious eyes then turned to Mr. Van Slyck. "I just came from the Borden home." Jarrod proceeded to give a short account of the events that had taken place two months previous. "With the exception of Nick and Heath's wife, the rest of us had accepted that Heath had been killed." Jarrod paused, noting the shock and surprise that had appeared on the Van Slcyk's faces. Jarrod gave another short explanation as to what he was doing in the area. "I was hoping I could see the gentleman in your care." He found himself holding his breath as Mr. Van Slyck looked at his daughter and then back at him.

After all the time he, his wife, his daughter and even his grandsons had invested in taking care of the stranger inside their home, Mr. Van Slyck only felt like granting Jarrod's request if the attorney didn't share the same attitude the doctor had just showed them. "That depends," He kept his eyes on Jarrod, to watch for any subtle negative body language.

"On what?" Jarrod, who had an uneasy feeling of concern roll over him, wondered what was coming.

"Your attitude," Mr. Van Slcyk answered bluntly. "That young man in there shouldn't have lived, but he did. According to the doctor, he should be a complete vegetable, not respondin' to anyone or anythin', but the young man is very aware of his surroundin's around him, he just can't talk at the moment nor can he do anything by himself. That is, except sitting up. Ve have to do help him vith everythin' else. However, ve can ask him questions and he vill blink his eyes once for yes and twice for no. Ve believe, someday, somehow, he vill function on his own. Ve can't explain it, ve don't have any 'real' evidence-as the doctor put it-but ve still know it. Ve, my vife, my daughter here, and me, ve have been able to get him out of bed and sit him in a chair in the living room, but he takes all of us to do it. He cannot valk on his own; doctor doesn't know vhy, and neither do ve. But, if you agree vith the doctor, that ve should just give up vorkin' vith the gentleman in our home, that ve should just 'accept vhat is' and you vant ta put him into some asylum, then you can turn around and pretend you never came here." Again, Johan Van Slyck looked for any body language that would tell him that Jarrod had the same attitude the doctor had just shown.

Jarrod felt his heart breaking for the gentleman in the Van Slcyk's care…whether or not it was Heath, he didn't care. From what he'd just heard, the road the gentleman was on was a hard one. "If he's my brother, I'm not going to turn my back on him; no one in my family will. Please, let me see the man you are caring for."

Mr. Van Slyck glanced towards his daughter again.

"As long as you don't speak negatively around the gentleman, I have no reason to object." Norah turned and headed for the front door. Jarrod followed behind Mr. Van Slcyk, who was walking behind his daughter. Moments later he was standing in the living room and feeling his heart skip a beat. Heath was sitting in chair that had been placed in between the door and the window; his face forward, and he didn't appear to be looking at anything in particular.

"Vell?" Norah and her father looked at Jarrod. By a look of intense pain in Jarrod's eyes, the two couldn't help but wonder if their visitor had been right; was the young man in the chair his brother? They got their answer when Jarrod spoke quietly.

"Hello, Heath, good to see you again." Jarrod took a step forward and then felt his heart ache, while the Van Slyck's hearts skipped a beat, as the three of them watched a single tear escaped Heath's face as he turned his head towards the sound of Jarrod's voice.


	12. We Didn't Know and Concerns

A/N While Dr. Merar isn't even mentioned yet I want to say… I have been thinking and I think I best tell everyone that this story is VERY LOOSELY based on four men I know/knew. No, they were never hurt in an earthquake. Still, they were seriously injured in one accident or another and….and the doctor who looked at Heath while at the Van Slyck's and Dr. Merar get the "fun" of representing some very pessimistic physicians those men and their wives had to deal with.

Chapter Twelve

 _Previously: "Hello, Heath, good to see you again." Jarrod took a step forward and then felt his heart ache, while the Van Slyck's hearts skipped a beat, as the three of them watched a single tear escaped Heath's face as he turned his head towards the sound of Jarrod's voice._

~oOo~

Jarrod, with Mr. Van Slyck's help carried Heath outside and set him in a rocker on the porch. The famous Stockton attorney now sat in front of his blonde haired brother. For a moment, he said nothing as he replayed one memory after another through his mind. Then Jarrod's mind turned to the conversation he'd just had with Mr. Van Slcyk in the Van Slyck's kitchen.

 _"If your brother was caught in a rock slide, and then covered up by rocks, that vould back up one of the Borden's theories; a guess backed up by the doctor."_

 _"And that guess was?" Jarrod asked the question feeling sure he pretty well knew what he was going to hear; he did._

 _"Vhat vith the dried blood and cuts on his head, vith the vay your brother is actin'; they felt strongly he had to some serious head injury. And, as the doctor said 've don't know all that much about the human brain.'" Johan sighed. "Ve talk to him; Norah and my vife, they move his arms and legs; that is, they exercise them. Figure it can't hurt any, and my grandsons both read to him. For a while, ve didn't know if it vas doing any good."_

 _"When did you decide it was?" Jarrod leaned against the table and slid his hands into his suit coat's pockets._

 _"The day Norah suggested moving him into the living room. The day he voluntarily turned his own head." Johan answered just as bluntly as ever. "Doc still tried to get us to consent to his idea, of stickin' him avay in some hospital. How vould that help your brother?"_

"I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner, Heath." Jarrod reached out and took a hold of Heath's right hand which rested on the arm of the rocking chair. "But we honestly thought you were killed in the earthquake."

 _"I believe you."_ Heath kept his eyes on Jarrod, wishing desperately he could get himself to speak. He wanted to ask Jarrod what had made them start looking, though all he could do was change the look in his eyes to one that he hoped would tell Jarrod he wanted to know that very fact.

Jarrod, saw the look in his brother's eyes and found himself both excited and guilty; excited because Heath was at least showing some response, guilty because he had refused to listen to Nick. "You can thank Brydie for my being here." He wasn't shocked when a look of surprise took the place of curiosity in his brother's eyes. "She's a stubborn one."

Heath couldn't help but silently laugh for a short minute. His brother wasn't saying anything he didn't already know. Though, he gave no response as he listened to Jarrod continue to explain how Nick had kept insisting Heath was alive and how, later, Brydie had threatened to search for Heath on her own. "To appease her, I sent McColl and Barrett-along with other men- to the site of the rock slide just before she and I left the ranch. If I hadn't told her I'd accompany her, she'd be wandering around by herself looking for you."

Heath felt both gratitude and fear fill his entire being. While he didn't remember actually being hit and covered by any size of boulder, he did remember lying next to the river thinking that's where he'd breath his last. Then, later, when he'd awoke and realized just how much time had passed, he'd wondered if he'd been assumed killed. He wasn't surprised to learn that Nick and Brydie had, somehow, known he was alive. However, when it came to Brydie…

 _ **"Tis'nt it grand, Heath!" Byrdie laughed as Heath whirled her around in his arms outside the family's lodge. "We're married at last, until death do us part, preacher even said so! You be mine and I'll be yours forever!"**_

 _"We never anticipated something like this happening."_ Heath thought as he ran the memory through his mind. _"She wasn't bargaining having to take care of someone in this condition. Will she still want to be with me when I can't even move?"_

Jarrod, who had seen the fear in his brother's eyes grow, once again took an educated guess and did his best so assure Heath that he had nothing to fear. "She loves you just as much as Jenny loves Nick, and she'll stick by you just the way Jenny has stuck by that hot tempered brother of ours."

 _"Jenny stuck by Nick? What on earth happened to him?!"_ Heath shouted to himself, realizing he'd just assumed that Nick had escaped unscathed.

Seeing the shocked and questioning look appear in Heath's eyes made Jarrod realize that he hadn't said about word about Nick's injuries. Oh boy, he knew he needed to tell Heath everything, he just hoped it wouldn't be too much. "Nick was hurt as well." Jarrod let out a sigh and began telling Heath all he had told the Stevensons.

Heath felt his heart skip a beat. He felt horrible for Nick. That situation had to be driving the man up a wall. Heath's mind turned to his own situation. Even knowing Jenny was sticking by Nick and that Bryide had been the one to begin the search for him, Heath still found himself afraid he was going to be losing his wife. After all, he'd seen many people walk away from their spouses when they had been seriously crippled by some incident.

"The point is, dear brother." Jarrod, who saw the lingering doubt in his brother's eyes, lifted his hand and laid it on Heath's left shoulder. "This family; your wife, stepmother and siblings, will never turn their backs on you. Understand?" When Heath started to turn his head to the side, Jarrod reached up with both his hands and moved Heath's face forward again. "Do you understand?" Jarrod asked again, feeling sure Heath had understood every word he's just said.

" _I understand; I just hope you're right about Brydie. I don't want to lose her, only having a husband in my condition-even if I do eventually prove the doctor wrong-is going to be a hard row to hoe."_ Heath thought to himself as he closed and opened his eyes, letting Jarrod know he had indeed heard, and understood, everything that he had been told.


	13. A Talk with Charity and Thomas

Chapter Thirteen

Brydie sat on the side of the bed the Stevenson's had been letting her use. She felt was if she was in a fog filled with nothing but shock. She could hear the Stevenson talking to Johan Van Slcyk. The friendly Dutchman had, after talking with Jarrod, taken the take time to travel practically nonstop to the Stevenson home. That is, after he'd stopped at the local telegraph office and used the money Jarrod had given him to send a rather lengthy telegram to the Barkley family. She and Nick had been right about her husband, but the condition Heath was in was turning Brydie's world upside yet again.

 _"I can't just leave him. 'Tis not right; we be man and wife. We took vows for better and for worse, in sickness and in health."_ Bryide told herself even as fear did its best to get a solid hold on her heart. How would she truly communicate with her husband? What kind of marriage would they have? How long would he be in the state Mr. Van Slyck described? These and so many more questions ran through her mind. "Help me," she spoke only to herself, or so she thought until she heard Charity's voice; the young child was standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Who are you talking to?" Charity asked, concerned in her eyes as she stepped inside the room and looked around.

"Grownups are always talking to themselves when they think children aren't around." Thomas said matter-of-factly, as he walked in behind Charity. "We can leave if you want us to." He looked at his aunt. Though he didn't see why she would ask them to do such a thing when Mr. Stevenson had told them their Aunt Brydie needed to talk to them.

"No," Brydie gave the children a smile, though it was a weak one, and patted the spots bed. "We need to talk."

"It's about Uncle Heath, isn't it?" Thomas asked as he climbed up and sat on his aunt's right side while Charity climbed onto the bed and sat on the opposite side. "Father found him, didn't he?"

"How much did you wee ones hear?" Brydie wasn't going to assume anything anymore, not when it came to these particular children. The two were proving too smart for their own good; she couldn't help but wonder if their sister had lived if she'd be just as brilliant as Thomas and Charity were proving to be.

"Not much," Charity piped up, "I was busy trying to get Thomas away from the bedroom door." Charity said as she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"You were only trying to get me to move so you could listen in!" Thomas barked back, unwilling to just stand by and let his sister make it seem as he was the only one trying to hear what was being said.

"STOP IT!" Brydie, who was already stressed to the fullest, startled her niece and nephew when she raised her voice, something she very seldom did.

"Sorry," both children said as they sat up straight and looked at her their aunt. "We just want to know what's going on." Fear and confusion were in their voices as they spoke; it broke Brydie's heart.

Brydie sighed and pulled the children close. Of course, they'd want some information. It was only natural. "You be right. Your Da sent Mr. Van Slcyk. The gentleman says he and his family, they be takin' care of ye Uncle Heath." She went on to tell the two children everything from the Borden family finding Heath to the same family taking him to the Van Slcyk home. Brydie then explained that, for now, the only way Heath had to communicate was by blinking his eyes. She and Thomas were both startled when Charity flew off the bed, started jumping up and down and clapping her hands while she squealed joyfully, her eyes dancing.

"How can you be happy?" Thomas folded his arms and spoke crossly. He hated the condition his aunt said his unce was in. Surely, his sister could not be excited about it.

"The way you were talking," Charity continued beaming as she turned her eyes towards Brydie, choosing to ignore her brother's question. "I thought all I would be able to do for Uncle Heath was to read to him, but now I can do something else for him!"

Byrdie's eyes filled with confusion, as did Thomas. However, unlike Thomas, she wanted to know more. If whatever her niece had in mind made her that happy, Brydie sure hoped the child's idea was one that was actually doable. "And what would that be?"

*"I can play Twenty Questions with him!" The young child paused and then crinkled her nose as she added, "I just hope he don't mind doing all the picking and I do all the guessing."

Thomas, who hated the idea of listening to his sister asking their uncle questions non-stop, groaned. "How stupid! The next thing you'll tell us is that you want to use picture cards at the dinner table, so he can look at what foods he wants." He was shocked when Brydie let out a small gasp and started hugging him.

"Hey! What did I do?" He feigned horror, but inside he was actually more than pleased at his aunt's reaction…even if he didn't understand why.

Brydie smiled wide, filled with excitement. "Picture cards!" She stood up, gently pulled Thomas off the bed and then hugged both the children. "They might not be the answer to everything, but in between asking questions that can be answered yes or no and picture cards, there will be some communication for your uncle while he recovers!" She then let go of the children and told them that, under the circumstances, she was going to talk to Mr. Van Slyck. "He is heading home, and I want us to go with him." Brydie then walked out of the room.

Charity and Thomas watched their aunt leave and looked at each other. Charity was beaming, while Thomas simply rolled his eyes; though, if the truth was known, he was extremely happy he'd actually came up with a way to help his Uncle Heath—even if he hadn't realized that's what he was doing.

*A/N According to the internet the game 20 questions wasn't widely played until the 19 century. Only, for this story, we'll pretend it was used widely in the 1800's…. or that the Barkleys were among the few who played it.


	14. Two Talks

Chapter Fourteen

Nick, had been working with Barrett, finishing hammering a nail into the corral's top board. He turned his head when he heard the swishing of a skirt. Since his wife and Audra, who would be moving away soon, were in Stockton, he wasn't surprised when his mother walked up and leaned against the part of the corral that was already fixed… nor was he shocked when Barrett excused himself and walked away. Nick sat back in his chair once Barret was out of sight and looked at his mother. "Something wrong?"

For a moment, Victoria simply looked at her middle son. Why it should amaze her that he was fixing as much of the corral as he could she didn't know. He'd never been one to be idle if there was anything he could do. Heath was like that. After what she'd read in Jarrod's letter, one that had arrived just that morning, she wondered how long it would be before Heath would be outside working again…or if he ever would.

Seeing his mother with such concern in her eyes, along with a touch of fear, Nick grew uncomfortable. What on earth had happened now? "What's wrong?" He frowned slightly as his mother slowly pulled a white envelope out of the pocket on the side of her skirt. His heart skipped a beat, as she handed him the letter and he saw Jarrod's handwriting on the front. Nick took envelope and pulled out the letter. Unfolding the paper, he began reading. After a few minutes, he looked up. He could guess, basically, what his mother feared. However, he strongly felt that, in time, Heath would be just fine. "He's alive, and he'll improve. Once they get him home, you'll see." Even as he said the words, he couldn't help but wonder if she would be able to allow herself to believe, if any of the family would. Well, besides Brydie. He was sure Brydie would feel the same way.

Victoria was feeling more than horrible for Heath; no one should be taken care of by total strangers. That is, not without family nearby supporting them. "He was under those rocks for more than twenty-four hours. How he even had the strength to get out from under the smaller rocks and pull himself to the side of the river…" Victoria's voice broke as she turned to face the corral. "We should have listened to you, should have started checking things out."

Nick wasn't going to argue with that one, as he whole heartedly agreed.

However, that was also under the bridge and there was nothing they could do about it. There was also no reason for his mother to beat herself up about it. "Doesn't matter now," Nick folded the letter, slid it into the envelope and handed it back to his mother, who took it without complaint. "What matters is that the family sticks by him and supports him the same way they have me. He'll prove that doctor who saw him wrong…" he paused as he thought on how Dr. Merar had not agreed with the specialist that Nick had seen, "…just like I'm going to prove Dr. Merar wrong. In time, no matter what he's said, I will walk again. With canes and braces or by myself it doesn't matter, I will stand on my own two feet!" The fact that he and Jenny were secretly doing all they could to strengthen his legs was something they were not telling anyone…as they didn't want anyone's hopes to be raised should they fail.

Victoria might have argued with Nick, telling him to accept what was and to make something of his life despite it all, only he'd been proven right about Heath once before. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be proven right again. "We have a problem. They'll be bringing Heath here for a while. We'll need a room on the first floor for him."

Since Nick had been confined to a wheelchair, he and Jenny had moved into the only bedroom that was on the main floor. That being the case, he didn't have to ask what made his mother say that. However, he also didn't have to struggle to find a solution. "The wash room used to be two bedrooms. Why not just cut it in half again and temporarily turn the one side back into a bedroom? Sure, we'll have to move things around, but since when is that a major problem?" Major inconvenience maybe, but that was it.

While Victoria hated going back to using a smaller laundry room, she hated the idea of Jarrod and Silas having to struggle to get Heath up and down stairs more. "I'll talk to McColl and some of the men." She smiled, and then told him Jenny had also asked Victoria to tell Nick lunch was ready.

"I'll be in once I put my tools up until Barrett or one of the men get the last post put in and can help me with the rest of the boards." He replied as he put his tools on his lap and then turned his wheelchair around and headed for the barn.

~oOo~

Jarrod sat on Van Slyck's porch, in the brown chair that Mr. Van Slyck had set in the place of the old gray one that had finally busted. Heath sat in a rocker next to Jarrod; the Stockton attorney and Johan Van Slyck had carried Heath out, as they both felt he needed more sunshine. Norah sat off to the side of the two men mending one of her father's shirts; Robert and his ten-year-old brother, Paul, were playing catch in the front yard…a mixture of patches of wild grass and brown dirt.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of Heath." Jarrod laid his hand on the lower part of Heath's right arm. With two sons to take care of and helping your parents, it couldn't have been easy."

Norah shrugged her shoulders, as she looked up from the shirt she was looking at, glanced at her sons, and then turned her gazed to Jarrod and Heath. "It's been no vorse than carin' for my late husband, and my parents are more than able bodied too. My sons helped where they could as vell, so it's not like I vas doin' it all myself."

Late husband…the two words jumped out at Jarrod and he asked, as he removed his hand off Heath's arm. "How long has it been? I mean, how long ago did you lose your husband? If I'm out of line in asking, just tell me."

"Don't tell him he's out of line, please," Heath thought as he silently chuckled. "It's about time he did more than look for a dinner date or a friend to go to a play with."

Norah saw the amused look that appeared in Heath's eyes; she might have chastised him, only it felt too wonderful to have definite proof all the work she and her family had put into caring for the man wasn't being wasted. "Four years. Joseph was a proud Englishman who immigrated to California with his parents when he was five. He started getting ill, here and there, after our Paul vas born. Then, slowly, over time he got vorse." She paused and then, thinking of the conversation Jarrod and her father had had before they brought Heath outside, started the mending and asked, "How long has your vife been gone? If I'm not of line in asking."

Jarrod fidgeted slightly. Remembering his words to Mr. Van Slyck, and his own questioning just now, Jarrod figured he'd brought that question on himself. Though, most of the fidgeting came from the fact that he hadn't expected to feel like a schoolboy trying to have a conversation with 'the new girl'…and in front of his injured brother to boot.

Never thought I'd ever find myself witnessing Jarrod acting like a love-struck school boy; well, not right in front of me." Heath thought as the amused look remained in his eyes, something that Jarrod picked up and decided he'd get after his blonde-haired brother once he'd made more progress.

"Six years; she died after birthing our triplets."

Norah's eyes widened in shock, as she could only remember Jarrod mentioning two children. Jarrod, who had realized his mistake, then told her of the loss of his other daughter.

"My condolences; buryin' a child is vorse than buryin' one's spouse." Pain filled her eyes as she spoke; it startled Jarrod and Heath-who had slowly turned his head to look at Norah. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"You lost a child?" Jarrod ventured to ask, feeling pure empathy for the Dutch woman before him.

"Two," she again shocked Jarrod and Heath. "Vilhem Lee, Paul's twin, and Joseph Jr-he vould be eighteen if he vere alive today. They vere killed in a flash flood vhile ve vere campin'." She smiled just a little and shocked the brothers again when she said, "My daughter and her husband v'ote me last month. She is vith child. They say, if it is a boy, they plan on naming the child Joseph Lee." Okay, so it helped that her son-in-law's name was Lee as well, but that was beside the point.

"You have a daughter as well?" Jarrod asked only to watch Heath turn his face forward. The same amused smile appeared in the blonde haired cowboy's eyes. The famous Stockton attorney swore a second time to have a talk with Heath down the road.

On the other hand, Norah paid the look in Heath's eyes no mind and shook her head. "Yes, her husband is a rancher in Wyoming, and she moved up there. Guess Martha thinks a twenty-year old voman knows her own mind." She might have said more only the look in Heath's eyes had turned to be filled with both excitement and fear; it made Jarrod and Norah turn their heads. Instantly, both were on their feet as they saw a wagon off in the distance coming towards the house. Even though the wagon wasn't very close, it was still close enough for Norah to recognize her father…and for Jarrod to recognize Brydie and the children.

Jarrod turned to face Heath. Seeing a bit of panic in the blonde-haired cowboy's eyes, Jarrod laid his hand on Heath's shoulder and again assured Heath that he was sure his brother had nothing to worry about when it came to Brydie.

"Ja," Norah spoke up, though she kept her eyes on her father and their approaching guests. "If your voman is the kind of Irish lass your brother vas sayin' she vas earlier today, you do not have to vorry about that one."

"I sure hope you're right." Heath thought as he held onto his heart as the wagon stopped, and Mr. Van Slyck climbed down. Brydie had fast become a good portion of his world; Heath couldn't imagine living without her.


	15. Reunited

**A/N After being out of town, we came home yesterday to the internet being down. It didn't come back up until after we got back home from running necessary errands this morning. Talk about withdrawals!**

Brydie sat on the edge of the bed Heath was lying in, propped up with several pillows he rested against the bed head. Wanting some privacy with her husband, Brydie insisted that they take him back into the room. "I can be talkin' in there with him just as good as I can out here" had been her exact words to Jarrod and Norah.

Brydie did her best to smile as she lifted up her hand and brushed Heath's bangs to the side. "Heath Barkly, I'll be thankin' you kindly if you'd brush your hair before stepping outside this room!" She could see herself facing Heath the morning after they were married. While he had completely dressed, his hair was still a mess. Looking back on it, she couldn't believe she let such a small thing matter as much as it had. "I'm grateful Mr. Borden and his family found you, even more happy Johan Van Slyck and his family took such good care of you." She took a hold of one his hands and, rubbing the back of it with her thumb, started telling him all about the conversation she'd had with Charity and Thomas. By the time she was through, she wasn't surprised by the fact that Heath's eyes looked a tad bit moist-though the tears he felt didn't escape until his wife assured him she wasn't going anywhere. "I love you, Heath Barkley. I could never be leavin' ya, no matter what.

Tears began rolling off his cheeks faster than any river ever thought of running; Heath couldn't help it. He'd been so afraid he'd never see Brydie again, then so afraid she might actually walk away, and now she was sitting on the bed, assuring him deserting him was not an option in her book.

Brydie scooted a little further up the bed, enabling her to lift and hold Heath's lower arm and hand close to her chest while wiping his tears away, telling him once more how much she loved him. Then, she took a deep breath and said, "I think Charity has the right idea. I…I want to play twenty questions. Well; maybe not twenty, still have a few though. You can blink once for yes and twice for no, like you've been doing with the Van Slcyks. Do you understand?"

 _"It would be Charity that came up with that idea."_ Heath told himself as he regained control of his emotions. "Girl's as smart as they come, just like Jarrod is, just like her mother was." He might have gone on thinking about his niece and his late half-sister slash sister-in-law, only Brydie-with a look of concern-had repeated her question. _"Guess I best answer her, she never did like when I remained silent and let her do most of the talking."_ Though, seeing a chance to tease his wife a bit, Heath blinked twice. He got his reward when, for a split second, Brydie was confused. Then a 'oh brother' look came onto her face and she playfully tapped him on the side of his arm.

"Be serious, will you!" Even as she spoke the word, Brydie was chuckling. Heath's body might have problems, but his mind was very much with it. "Are you ready?" She gave him a look that said, "If you say no again..."

Heath chuckled inside and blinked once.

"Good!" Brydie kept a hold of his hand and began asking him questions. Naturally, she asked if he remembered being buried by the rocks and got two blinks. Then, cautiously, and with a bit of trepidation in her voice, she looked him straight in the eye. "You'd be rememberin' Jarrod, the children, the family and me, I mean really rememberin'?" Somehow, she needed to know that one. She hated the idea that Heath might simply be trying to be polite to a group of strangers.  
 _  
"Of course, I do. My tears should have told you that. Though, I'm going to tell you that with my voice as well someday."_ Heath thought as he blinked once.

Bridget started beaming, which naturally put even more of a smile in his eyes. Then, not knowing Jarrod had already told him about Nick, she told him about his hot tempered brother. "I be thinkin' that he'll be walking; at least with canes, by the end of the year. "Course, I've not told anyone that, didn't want ta listen to them argue with me."

 _"Nick's too stubborn to listen to Dr. Merar if a specialist said walking with aid would be plausible. From what I've seen of him the past few years, I'll side with you. If there's a way, Nick will find it."_ Heath thought as he turned his head slowly towards the door, how he wished he could move it with more ease. He was sure he could hear small footsteps approaching the door. This action had Brydie turning her head as well. Moments later, Charity appeared in the door way. The child's eyes lit up and, before Brydie had a chance to say a thing, the child let out a squeal of delight.

"Uncle Heath!" Charity flew like lightning to the other side of the bed. Seconds later she curled up to her uncle and looking at her aunt. "I can stay for a little bit, can't I?"

Brydie, who felt a catch in her throat, looked at Heath-concerned that; maybe, she'd tired him out with the few questions she'd asked him and all the talking she'd did. She thought that it would be better to tell Charity she needed to leave the room and come back later. Only a 'don't send her way' look appeared in Heath's eyes. Not only that, but Jarrod and Norah had just stepped into the room. Charity's father was about to scold his daughter for barging into the bedroom, only he too saw the look in Heath's eyes. They were also more than excited too-when a Heath slowly turned his head towards Charity and gave her the tiniest, crook smile.

"I told you the doctor vas vrong." Norah looked at Jarrod, remembering the conversation they'd had before they'd been having before entering the room. "I'm goin' to talk to Fader." She then excused herself.

Jarrod remained in the room and talked with Brydie about their plans when it came to transporting Heath back home, and the fact that Jarrod had written to the family. He then excused himself, apologizing to Heath as Charity was told it was time to go with her father. "She'll be sticking to you like glue as it is, dear brother. I can guarantee that." Another small, crooked smile appeared on Heath's face as he blinked once. Only when his brother and niece had left did his wife turn to him. Seeing how tired he had begun to look, she began to talk in as serious tone as she ever had.

"You'll be needin' more rest," she raised her hand and rested it on the side of his face, an action that had Heath turning head slowly towards her hand. "Only, before I leave the room, I want to be tellin' ya somethin'." She leaned forward, closing the gap between them. "I don't care what the local doctor be sayin', you're already provin' him wrong. Take all the time you'll be needin' to heal. Someday, you'll be walking and talkin' the same as ye always have. And, someday, you can ride out to the North Rim like you've always enjoyed doing, and ye won't have to go by yourself because I'll be waitin' for you."  
 _  
"Girl, if you don't kiss me before you leave the room, we'll have a few words with each other once I recover."_ Heath thought only to chuckle silently as Brydie seemed to read his mind and did just that.


	16. An Offer

Chapter Sixteen

Norah was standing on the porch watching Jarrod, Thomas and her sons. The kind hearted attorney had made all three boys' day when he agreed to play catch with them. She turned her head, when she heard the door open; it was Brydie. She liked the Irish woman and admired the dedication and love she'd seen in Brydie's eyes when she first saw Heath. Then, thinking about Jarrod and Brydie's comments about the rest of the Barkleys, Norah glanced towards the sky-the sun would begin to set soon. "I hope you'll stay the night at least. I mean, you von't make it very far as late as it is."

Brydie, who had been inside talking to Johan and Sarah Van Slyck, walked over and stood alongside Norah. "I wanted to thank you for carin' for our Heath. Your mum and da told me just how much of the burden you carried."

Norah shrugged her shoulders as she continued watching Jarrod with the boys. "Your husband needed help. I only did vhat I vould vant done for my own family."

Brydie, who had actually thought about pushing Jarrod to leave in spite of the time, wasn't blind. She saw the look in Norah's eyes as she was watching Jarrod, actually she'd seen it from the start. Of course, she hadn't said anything, only it hadn't stopped her from thinking and-eventually-talking to Johan and his wife. With their blessing, she turned and faced Norah. "I wanted to talk to you on another matter as well."

Curious, Norah turned her eyes away from Jarrod and the children and looked at Brydie. She couldn't think of one thing that Mrs. Barkley would need to talk to her about. "And just vhat vould that be?"

"Your da and mum, they say you be a good nurse-even if you've never officially been trained. Told me to ask anyone who knows you, and they'd be tellin' me the same thing." Brydie thought on her husband as she talked. Inside she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought on how he'd react if he knew what she was up to, but someone had to get Norah and her boys to Stockton. How else could the Danish widow and Jarrod continue to get to know each other?

"I've done my share of nursing, that's true, Ja." Norah said after a moment of stunned silence. Surely Brydie Barkley wasn't going to ask her to travel to Stockton and help with the care of Heath? After all, from what Jarrod said, there would be plenty of people to help in that area.

Brydie wasn't surprised to see the confused look in Norah's eyes, but she didn't back down as she plowed on ahead. "Me mother-in-law, she be a good woman and will help all she can. However, I don't want all the burden to be on her to help me. Jenny will help where she can, I know. However, her husband was hurt severely as well." She proceeded to give a condensed version of what was taking place with Nick.

"Vhat about Jarrod's sister, the one he calls Audra?" Norah hoped she wasn't out of line in asking; she was still trying to understand why Brydie was talking about Norah's nursing skills.

"She and her husband are movin' to San Francisco. In fact, I'll be surprised if they be in Stockton when we arrive home. I…" Brydie took a deep breath as she folded her arms. "I'll be needin' extra help for awhile, but I don't just want anybody in me house. Your mum and da told me of their earlier fears about you and me husband; they told me how strongly you reacted and what you said. I can trust you." That was another force pushing Brydie to make her request. She didn't want just anyone in her and Heath's house helping. Even if getting to Norah to the ranch didn't lead to anything between the Danish woman and Jarrod, at least Brydie would have the peace of mind knowing, she didn't have to worry about any nurse thinking it was okay to try and take what belonged to her.

Norah never felt such a struggle in her life. She had to admit she loved the idea of working for Brydie and Heath for a while, especially since it would mean she and her boys would continue to have contact with Jarrod and his children. She'd never seen her boys take to anyone like this before. On the other hand, there were her parents to think about. Sure they were still very active only, with most of her siblings living in Minnesota, who would be here for them? If on cue, Mrs. Van Slyck walked out onto the porch just in time to hear Brydie talking about Audra's move away from Stockton and see the struggle in her daughter's eyes.

"Not that anyone asked me, but I think it vould be vonderful if you and the boys vent to Stockton. It vould expand the boys' horizon a bit and, vith Karl and his family coming for a visit next month, room for everyone vould not be a problem." Karl was Norah's youngest brother. His parents had been after him to bring his family for a visit, and a letter had arrived just that morning saying that Karl was finally doing just that.

"A'vight, I vill go. I vill help you for a few months." Norah then excused herself, saying she had to go tell her boys of their impending move and just why it was taking place.

"Thank you," Brydie smiled at Mrs. Van Slyck. "I wasn't sure she would be sayin' yes."

Mrs. Van Slcyk smiled, as she thought on the earlier conversation she and Heath's wife had had. True, the Irish gal before her had never come right out and admitted what was helping push her to approach the Van Slycks and asking them how they would feel if she asked Norah for help. Still, Brydie didn't have to. Sarah Van Slyck wasn't born the day before; she too had seen the way her daughter was looking at Jarrod. "I'm sure the two of you together vill help your husband continue to improve; it von't matter vhat the medical practice says."

Brydie grinned wide as she turned to go back into the house. The fact that she agreed that doctors didn't know everything wasn't something she figured she needed to discuss at the moment…as she wanted to go tell Heath what was happening before they actually left.


	17. Home

Chapter Seventeen

Silas, who was walking back to the house after feeding the chickens, was the first to see the two wagons approaching. He quickly recognized Jarrod, Thomas, Charity and Brydie. And, though he had never met Norah or her children, he knew who they were. Jarrod had sent a telegram and informed them who was coming with them and why. Silas might have grown alarmed when he didn't see Heath; however, he figured the blonde haired cowboy was simply lying down in the wagon Jarrod was driving. It was an assumption made due to the fact that Brydie was in the back of Jarrod's wagon while Jarrod's children and Norah's sons were all in the back of the wagon she was driving.

Silas started calling out for Victoria and the others as he hurried into the house. "Mister Jarrod and the others, they're coming!" The announcement naturally had Victoria and Nick heading towards the front door. Nick's wife and children would have been on their heels only Jenny had taken Mandi and 'John' with her to the orphanage; his wife was helping with one of the orphan's birthday party. Jenny might have left the children at home only a few of the orphans had begged her not to. By the time Victoria and Nick had made their way to the side gate, Jarrod was driving the wagon carrying Heath through the gate while Norah and the children were right behind hm.

"Heath!" Victoria ran to the side of the wagon, just as Jarrod pulled up on the reins and stopped the horses. Her excitement and joy at her son being brought home was as clear as the crystal blue water in any of the ponds that sat in various areas of the ranch.

"Ciego!" Nick called out to the ranch hand from his wheelchair as Jarrod climbed down from the wagon and lowered the tailgate. "Come and help Jarrod with Heath!" Inwardly he was doing his best not to curse. He wanted to be the one to help Jarrod only he kept his mouth shut. As much as he hated it, while Jenny had helped calm him down, being stuck in a wheelchair was teaching him even more patience than he'd ever wanted to have.

"Si, Senor!" Ciego, who was working outside the barn, dropped what he was doing and ran straight for the wagon. By the time he stood next to the back of the wagon, Brydie had climbed out while Norah and the children had climbed ot of the other wagon.

"Take him into the livin' room, please." Brydie said as Jarrod and Ciego started taking Heath out of the back of the wagon, and Thomas and Charity ran for the front door. "He'll be needin' to be around family for a few days at least, if not a couple of weeks. I'll be takin' him to our house another time…after Norah and her wee ones have time to get settled in."

"Yes, Senora." Ciego smiled as he and Jarrod started carrying Heath inside. While Jarrod's children disappeared into the house and Ciego and Jarrod were busy with Heath, Brydie was introducing Norah and her children to Victoria.

"Norah agreed to come and help with our Heath for a few months. She'll be stayin' at our house." Brydie smiled. She went on to explain they'd have taken Heath straight to the home he and Brydie had had built for them when they married, only after all that had happened, Brydie wanted Heath to be around the family for awhile.

Victoria couldn't see any reason why Brydie felt the need to hire anyone in the first place, only she wasn't about to start questioning her daughter-in-law in front of their guest and the young boys standing next to their mother. "It's good to meet you Mrs. Adams." Victoria held out her hand and offered it to Norah.

A friendly, warm smile appeared on Norah's face as she clasped Victoria's hand. "The name is Norah or Vidow Adams. It is a pleasure to meet you as vell. Though, since ve are no longer strangers, I vould appreciate it if you simply call me Norah."

"Norah it is," Victoria smiled, thankful Brydie had at least hired someone who was well mannered and sincere.

While Victoria was busy with Brydie and the Adams, Jarrod and Ciego had set Heath in the chair near the fireplace. "Welcome home, Mr. Heath." Ciego did his best to smile as the blonde blinked his eyes, but made no movement. _"I hope Nick is right; I hope you improve and heal.'_ Ciego thought as he excused himself and then exited the house, saying he had to get back to work.

Jarrod might have said something after Ciego left, only Nick, who had been working once more on some of the ranch's paperwork, wheeled himself into the living room and up to Heath, bellowing as he did so. "Well, it's about time you came home, boy!"

"Nick! Did you have to be so loud?" Jarrod glanced at Heath, who appeared to have stiffened ever so lightly. He thought that; maybe, the results of an obvious head injury, the noise level was too much for Heath. If he'd been able to hear Heath's thoughts, Jarrod would have known different.

" _Of course he has to be loud, that's just Nick for you.'_ Heath thought as he made Nick's day by turning his head ever so slightly and looked at Nick.

"You know me, don't you Heath? You know how loud I can be." Nick asked, his eyes begging to be told that was the case. Jarrod shook his head and quietly chuckled as a playful twinkle appeared in Heath's eyes. His brother was up to something, but what? Not knowing how Heath had toyed around with Brydie, Jarrod was left to wonder how Heath to could tease Nick at the moment. Jarrod did not have long to wait as Heath blinked not one, not twice, but three times. Nick, on the other hand took the bait and started demanding that Jarrod explain what was going on.

"What does he mean? Which question is he saying no to? Which one is he saying yes to?" Nick then leaned slightly forward and demanded to know if Heath knew him or not only see full blown laughter in Heath's eyes. "Why you…" Nick started shaking his head. "Even in this state you know how to find a way to tease me. I should have known."

" _Yes, you should have."_ Heath thought to himself as he moved his mouth only to sigh as he failed to say one word; his shoulders slumped slightly forward. It made both his brothers feel bad for him.

"Don't worry, dear brother." Nick reached out and placed his hand on Heath's left shoulder. "You'll heal now since you're home. You'll see."

"Listen to him, Heath." Jarrod gave Heath's right shoulder a squeeze. "We're not giving up on you." He then excused himself saying he had promised Brydie he would be the one to take Norah and her sons to Heath and Brydie's home. Once their elder brother was gone, Heath turned his head away from Nick-a part of him feeling more than guilty for not being able to do more than blink in order to answer simple yes or no questions.

Nick removed his hand from Heath's shoulder, leaned back in his wheelchair and grew more serious than he'd been in a long time. "Don't look away from me, Heath. Please, it's like Jarrod said, we're not turning our backs on you. You'll improve I know you will, just like I am." He wasn't surprised when Heath slowly turned his head back towards him with a puzzled look in his eyes.

Nick looked around to see if anyone else was coming into the house. When he was sure no one was, he bent over and, rolling one of his pant legs up, revealed metal braces. He then rolled the pant leg down, straightened up and moved his legs just a little. He chuckled at the surprised looked that popped into Heath's eyes. "You can thank Jenny." Nick went on to confess what he and his wife had been doing behind the family's back…and why they'd been so secretive. "She got the braces from a specialist in Sacramento. In spite of what Dr. Merar said, I am going to prove the specialist right. I will, with the aid of these braces and specialized canes he's having built for me, walk again." He then wheeled himself up next to the chair Heath sat in and laid his hand on Heaths' arm. "From what I've been told you've already proven that one doctor wrong once. You can prove him even more wrong." He paused and then said in an uncharacteristically low voice, and with a bit of a choke in his voice, "I can handle a lot of the ranch's paperwork; I've been handing out work assignments to the men for a while now, and I'm doing all I can outside, but-no matter how much I prove Dr. Merar is wrong when it comes to being stuck in this thing full time, I highly doubt I'll ever work the range or go on long cattle drives like I used to. You've _got_ to get better, Heath. Someone _has_ to be able to run this ranch the way it should be. If at all possible, I want that someone to be you. Do you understand that; I mean really understand it?"

" _Someday, Nick, someday."_ Heath thought as he choked up and blinked.


	18. He's Not Going Anywhere

Chapter Eighteen

 _ **A/N Beware…I know that in the show Dr. Merar was always 100% supportive of the Barkleys. However, that will not be the case here. The story needed to show the attitude many doctors (thank goodness not all) had/have towards some situations. So…Dr. Merar was good enough to step of character as it were.**_

Norah was sitting in a chair, next to the door, on the porch of Brydie and Heath's three-bedroom home. She was mending some of her sons' shirts while watching Thomas playing with her sons and listening to Charity, who was sitting on Heath's lap, play twenty questions with him. Her employer's husband was sitting in a wheelchair that Brydie had moved out onto the porch the day before. Jarrod and Barrett had stopped by and helped the blonde-haired cowboy into the chair just that morning, saying McColl and one of the men would check in on things in a couple of hours. It's not that he needed the wheelchair due to paralysis only, unless Jarrod, McColl or another man was visiting, it was the easiest way for Brydie to move her husband around. Heath had been back on the ranch for three weeks, and Brydie had insisted that it was time to move her husband back into his own home.

Norah, who could see Jarrod and Brydie off in the distance, couldn't help but wonder what the results of her employer's trip into Stockton would be. Brydie had travelled to Stockton with Jarrod…at the request of Dr. Merar, who had checked in on Heath a few times while he was still staying at the main house. When Jarrod drove up and stopped the wagon, Norah didn't have to be told Brydie was upset. Norah could see it in the Irish woman's face as Jarrod climbed down and then helped her out of the wagon.

"Is something wrong Aunt Brydie?" Charity asked with the innocence of a child.

If it wasn't for that, Charity being so young, Brydie might have let loose with her tongue. As it was, she assured her niece that there was nothing for her to worry about. "I be takin' your uncle inside now. I think 'tis best if you go play with your brother and new friends."

Charity wanted to argue only her father had such a serious look in his eyes she didn't dare. "Yes, Aunt Brydie." She turned, jumped off the porch and ran towards her brother and Norah's sons.

While Norah was curious, she said nothing until Brydie had turned Heath's chair around and, after Jarrod had opened the door for her, disappeared into her home with Heath. Afterwards, when Jarrod had sat down on the brown porch swing that was attached to the porch frame, Norah ventured to speak. "Vhat did the doctor have to say?"

Jarrod leaned back in the swing and looked at the Danish woman who had not only become a very good friend but was slowly working her way into his heart as well. Talking with her face to face was easy to do as two corners of the house were on the east side; the other two corners sat on the west while the swing hung north to south. Norah's chair was roughly five feet from him. He shook his head. A part of him wanted to slap the good doctor up the back of his head; however, most of him knew where the gentleman was coming from…even if he didn't agree. "He says it's a miracle Heath can communicate to us using the blinking method, and he commends Brydie for taking Thomas' idea about the picture cards and putting it to use."

"But…" Norah, who was getting to know Jarrod rather well, could see the 'but' in his eyes and hear it in his voice, set down the clothing she had been working on.

"He says he thinks we're wasting our time continuing to work with him. He says we should seriously consider putting Heath…" Jarrod paused as he fought the anger within him as he knew the older doctor, who truly cared for the patients he served, was pretty set in his ways and had some long-held beliefs. "He thinks we should put Heath in a 'facility better equipped to caring for a man in his condition'. One with professionals who are better trained than the everyday person."

Now it was Norah who was fighting to keep her tongue in check. After all, with Heath being back with his family, it was no longer her place to say what did or didn't take place. "By the vay Brydie looked, is it correct to assume she vas displeased vith your family doctor?"

Jarrod nodded. "Very," he leaned forward and, resting his elbows on his knees, held up his hands and clasped them together…resting his chin on top of his hands as he did so. "Brydie's not a nurse in the sense Dr. Merar is speaking of, only, as you are fully aware, the two of you have been doing just fine with Heath. And she doesn't believe we're wasting our time."

Following Jarrod's eyes, which were now on his blonde-haired brother, Norah asked quietly. "And you? Vhat do you think?" As much as she was falling in love with Jarrod, if he sided with Dr. Merar, she knew there would be nothing but friendship between them.

What did he think? Jarrod straightened up and sat against the back of the swing. Jarrod's mind said that, with all the years of experience Dr. Merar had, the good doctor knew what he was talking about. However, he'd also seen Heath go from having to move his head very slowly to moving it a bit faster over the past three weeks. He just knew that in time Heath would be doing it without a problem. Who said he couldn't make progress in the other areas as well? That is, if the family didn't give up on him. "I understand Dr. Merar's opinion only I don't share it. I also fear that, unless he changes his attitude, he will find himself with a few less patients." When Norah raised her eyebrows, Jarrod hurried to clarify his remark. "My mother, myself and my children are not getting a new doctor. However, I do think-now since Dr. Merar is no longer the only doctor in Stockton-Brydie and, perhaps Jenny, will eventually tell Dr. Merar they don't need his services anymore." He then continued visiting Norah and watching all the children; it still amazed him how well Robert and Paul got along with Thomas and Charity.

While Jarrod was talking to Norah and watching the children, Brydie had been inside her home doing her own talking. Heath, who had listened to every word his wife had said, turned his head away, his eye full of pain after hearing what Dr. Merar had said to his wife. Truth was, he'd wondered the exact same thing. That is, he'd wondered how long it would be before Dr. Merar backed up what Van Slyck's doctor had said. _"Maybe you should listen"_ Heath thought.

As if on cue, Brydie lifted her arms and, taking his face in the palms of her hands, turned his face towards her and said quietly, "I'm not listenin' to him, Heath. You be stayin' right here, with me. I told you I'd be waitin' for ya back at the Van Slyck's home, and I'm still waitin'. You be owin' me a ride to the North Ridge."

Heath felt his heart explode as she kissed him and then, wrapping her arms around him, held on tight. He glanced down at his right hand and concentrated harder than he ever had. For her part, Brydie was shocked, but thrilled, when she felt the light touch of Heath's fingers on her right side for, while he had failed to moved his hand, he had moved his fingers. _"You be comin' back, Heath. Someday, you'll be all the way back"_ Brydie thought as she continued holding onto her husband.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Remider, Dr. Merar is acting VERY MUCH out of character here.

Chapter Nineteen

Victoria, who had stood outside the slightly open study door and heard her middle son and his wife talking about the new doctor in town, now sat in Dr. Merar's office. Since Dr. Merar had been the family's doctor for so many years, she hoped to get the man to agree to back off when it came to Nick and Heath's situation. She knew, from what she had heard, that he was a step away from losing at least four patients. After all, if Nick and Jenny left Dr. Merar so would their children.

"I appreciate you making time to see me." Victoria pulled the black chair that sat in front of Dr. Merar's newly purchased oak desk back before setting her brown purse upon the desk. On the way to his office, Victoria had already heard about the overturned stagecoach and the injured passengers.

"If you had arrived twenty minutes earlier, you'd have found yourself waiting." Dr. Merar smiled as he leaned back in his chair and inwardly sighed. He felt sure he knew, basically, why the Barkley matriarch was in his office. After all, Jenny had already bit his ears off the last time he'd ridden out to the Barkley's home.

"I intended to only life got in the way…again." Victoria chuckled and then, taking a deep breath started explaining the reason for her visit. "Look, I know you started doctoring people here in Stockton long before Tom and I arrived. I don't doubt you know the field of medicine well. However," she removed the white gloves she'd been wearing and laid them on her purse. "I was hoping the next time you came out to the ranch the most you'd say to either Jenny or Brydie is, basically, 'there's no change, see you next month'." Truth was she feared that if Nick and Jenny left Dr. Merar, Brydie and Heath wouldn't be far behind.

Dr. Merar shook his head. He'd watched Nick grow up; set his broken bones and put in more stitches than either one of them cared to count. Since Heath had joined the family, the good doctor had done the exact same thing for him. However, as much as he wanted to see both men recover, the many years as a doctor-coupled with all he'd seen? No, he had to be realistic. He wasn't going to give out what he saw as false hope. "I can't do that, Victoria. As much as I want to, I can't. I admire the fact that Nick is still very much involved in the ranch, handling the paperwork, making sure McColl knows what needs to be done and who is to do it. However, to tell him that there is a possibility for him to get out of that chair? It's not going to happen." Then, not knowing what Nick and Jenny had been doing being everyone's back or about the braces Nick had showed to Heath, he continued, "Even if I gave him canes and braces, it won't help. His nerves are too badly damaged. I would be lying to say otherwise. When it comes to Heath, I'm elated that there is some communication for him. It's tons better than having to live in complete silence. However, what I said still stands, Brydie's still young. She shouldn't be saddled down every day taking care of anyone. It's not her field. What's wrong with putting Heath in the hospital's special wing here? She could visit him constantly and still be able to have a bit of a life."

Victoria found her blood starting to boil. This was the kind of talk she'd expect from someone who didn't know the family, had no reason to really listen. Out of all people she knew Dr. Merar should know how her sons lived to prove other men wrong. She would have laid into Dr. Merar only, while she wholeheartedly disagreed with him on this matter, she still highly respected the gentleman. After all, for the most part, he _had_ been a good doctor. Shaking her head, Victoria picked up her purse and gloves. A part of her wanted to warn Dr. Merar just how close he was to losing a few patients, but that would mean confessing to eavesdropping on Nick and Jenny. Besides that, she highly doubted the information would do anything to change the gentleman's mind. "I had to try. See you next week," _'If you're still my sons' doctor by then'_ was a thought she kept to herself.

"I'm sorry, Victoria." Dr. Merar stood up, sincere sympathy showed in his eyes. "That earthquake turned a lot of people's lives upside down. I wish it hadn't touched your family the way it has."

Victoria gave him a small smile and nodded her head, but said nothing as she left. How could she? The man's word had hit a tender spot in her heart, as there were still nights she lay her bed and wished the same thing.

~oOo~

"Look Uncle Heath, look what I brought with me!" Charity ran over to where Heath was sitting on the couch and climbed up beside him. Her aunt had just let her in after Charity had made it sound as if she was going to knock the door down if she could. She held up a pretty thick book; well, for a child her age, Heath thought it was. "Daddy said I could come over and start reading it. 'Course," Charity sat up straight and tried to sound serious. "I can't read it in just one hour. I'll have to come over every few days and read from it. Is that okay?" She leaned forward, thinking it would make it so her uncle wouldn't have to turn his head as much.

Heath threw her a crooked smile. All the Barkleys made sure they dropped in and visited on a consistent basis only; he had to admit, he enjoyed the visits from Thomas and Charity the most. He blinked once and then watched as a smile a mile-wide spread across his niece's face.

Charity opened the book and began reading, _"Call me Ismael…"_

Heath raised his one eyebrow. His niece was going to read Moby Dick to him? Out of all the books he'd thought of for her to bring to read to him that one wasn't even on the list. Then again, while the child – like all children- struggled to understand various every day occurrences, she amazed many with her excellent reading skills. He had no doubt that, given a few years, she would excel in understanding many situations. _"Definitely your parents' child, girl. No other child I know would pick a book on that level to read to me'_ Heath mused, and then allowed the story to take place in his mind as Charity read the words.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Time for me to start preparing supper." Brydie, who was actually taking turns with Norah when it came to cooking meals, sat on the couch that sat in her and Heath's living room. While it wasn't as spacious as the Main house, it was still fairly large. There was a new piano that set against the east wall while the couch she sat on set against the north wall. A large window set on the south side of the room, next to the door. A round table with a vase full of various flowers sat in front of the window; light from the sun shone through the glass and made the colors of the flowers stand out. Heath sat next to his wife on the sofa; Jarrod and McColl had helped move him there before leaving…and that was only after Norah and Brydie assured the two men they would get one of the men who was working nearby to help them move Heath, should they need to do that. "Which one be ye wantin'?" Brydie held up a picture that looked like someone had taken white paint and just thrown it on the paper. "Thomas said this be mashed potatoes." Brydie was doing her best not to laugh as a small smirk appeared on Heath's face and his eyes started twinkling. "I agree, but I wasn't goin' to say anythin' to him." Brydie quipped. Their nephew was proving to be extremely smart in many ways **,** only art was not one of them so far.

Brydie then held up another drawing. "This is Charity's contribution; she said 'tis, as ye can see, a baked potato."

" _Girl's got talent, got to give her that"_ Heath thought as he looked at the picture his niece had drawn. It had amazing detail for such a young child. He wouldn't be surprised if Charity turned out to be a successful artist someday. Then, as much as he loved Charity's drawing, he turned his eyes back to Thomas' 'painting' and blinked once while making Brydie's day by pointing to the drawing as well-even though he did not move his arm or lift his hand. It made her smile even wider than she'd been doing. She might have included a shout of delight only, she'd already done that the night before when he'd moved his fingers for the first time.

"Mashed potatoes it 'tis." Brydie then proceeded to pull out other drawings the two children had made for their uncle until she had a full meal plan to give to Norah. When she started to rise, Heath moved his fingers just enough to brush against her hand as she stood.

"You be wantin' somethin' else?" Brydie asked as she kept her eyes on her husband.

Heath blinked his eyes once and then turned his head forward. His gaze fall upon the decorative plate that sat on the table in front of the window as he pointed to towards the 'desserts' on the plate. The "cookies" and other "treats" were actually decorations made out of various materials; still, his wife got the hint.

Brydie started chuckling as she patted Heath on the shoulder, thrilled that-while he was still not moving either one of his hands-he was moving his fingers without a problem. The ability to move his fingers and point had helped clarify things time and time again. "I didn't forget dessert. You'll be smellin' it any minute. We be havin' some cake. I assume that be okay with ye?"

Heath gave her a crooked smile and blinked; it was more than okay.

~oOo~

A cold wind blew through the green leaves of the many sturdy oak trees that dotted the landscape that surrounded Heath and Brydie's home. The wind was also tossing Norah's hair back and forth, as her normally retrained hair was actually hanging to the middle of her back at the moment. From where Jarrod and Norah sat in the wagon, they could see Heath and Brydie's home. Robert, Paul, Thomas and Charity could also be clearly seen. Robert and Paul, who had their coats on, were playing tag; Thomas had his light jacket on and was playing with some of his toys on the front lawn while Charity was sitting on the swing, reading. His daughter was also wearing a light jacket. The fact that she was reading didn't surprise Jarrod or Norah. Whenever she wasn't busy, Charity always had her nose in a book.

"Bet you Brydie has supper 'bout ready vhen ve drive up." Norah smiled as she gazed upon Jarrod. "You sure you von't join us?" Since Brydie had made it loud and clear before Norah and Jarrod left that Jarrod and his children were more than welcome to stay for dinner once he and Norah returned.

Jarrod couldn't deny wanting to do just that. After all, the afternoon picnic and ride with Norah had been grand, and he had promised all the children that they'd do something altogether in the next day or two. Only problem was, he had already put some paperwork off far too long. And, since the courts were looking for that exact paperwork in the next day or two, he knew he couldn't stay. "I can't right now; how about in two days? I won't have any pressing paper work by then. In fact, with Christmas just around the corner, I should have plenty of time for relaxing and visiting."

"And if you do?" Norah had seen enough, and knew enough, not to hold anyone to too strict of a schedule…as something always seemed to get in the way.

"I'll push it into next year…unless it's a downright emergency." Jarrod chuckled and then, on impulse, pulled Norah to him and began kissing her.

Norah was surprised, but elated as their lips met. It had been a long time since she'd had a man kiss her. For that matter, it had been just as long since she'd wanted to be kissed. Soon she found her arms wrapping themselves around Jarrod's waist. For a small amount of time the world disappeared. Finally, the two pulled apart, though Jarrod kept his forehead on hers. "I want to court you. I mean, just you. Not just a picnic or a visit here or there."

Norah swallowed as she nodded slowly. "I'd like that. I'd like it very much. Only you best get me home. Don't vant Brydie to think she's got extra guests for supper vhen she doesn't."

"Stupid paperwork" Jarrod thought as he smiled and pulled away from Norah, soon they were heading towards the house and listening to four children start to yell that he and Norah were back.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I thought I -in one of the of the stories, said who Audra married only I can't seem to find it. If I did, and someone can tell me where that information is, I'll edit this chapter….or just overlook the mistake?

A/N I never thought to state the fact that Jarrod would be forty (as the children are 6 years old), or the fact that Norah is roughly 37 (hence the reason her father is 57 NOT 47). Nick is 36 and Heath is 32. I'm sorry, I should have stated all those facts before hand.

Chapter Twenty One

Music filled the Barkley's living room and floated out as it travelled to other areas of their home. It had been two months since they'd brought Heath home. While he still wasn't talking, Brydie and Norah had been working with Heath-exercising his arms and legs in an effort to strengthen the limbs and reteach him what he used to be able to do without thinking. They were also doing it with the assistance of a specialist and a new doctor who had moved to Stockton the year before, a brown haired gentleman in his late thirties by the name of Robert Tittle.

As Jarrod had feared, Dr. Merar had continued to be rather insistent that Brydie and Jenny were wasting their time. He had been very vocal about where he thought Heath should be placed. That opinion had eventually earned him both barrels from both Nick and Heath's wives. Later Brydie and Jenny had politely informed Dr. Merar that, while they respected him as a family friend, the two families would no longer need his services. Brydie and Heath had then turned to the specialist Nick had been seeing. It had been the specialist who had suggested a few more ideas for the women to use when working with Heath. _'In the long run Dr. Merar might be proven right; however, we'll never know that if we don't at least try to do what we can'_ had been the man's exact words. It was then the good man had referred the two brothers to Dr. Tittle. However, all that was irrelevant today. Today was Christmas Eve, and the Barkleys were holding a party for all their friends. And, since Nick and Jenny had told everyone they had received an early Christmas present that they wanted to share with everyone at the celebration, the Barkleys were even more excited for the evening.

Victoria, who was helping Silas carry drinks into the living room, handed the silver tray in her hands to Audra. Her only daughter and her son-in-law, a dark haired public accountant by the name of Bryan Stoler, had surprised everyone by traveling to the ranch for the party. _"We told his parents we just had to know what Nick and Jenny's surprise is"_ had been Audra's exact words. "Please, make sure everyone gets a drink." Victoria told Audra, glad that her daughter had hired a couple of reliable young women to keep an eye on all the children at Heath and Brydie's house. It made visiting their guests so much easier. The only thing that would have made it better was if Eugene and his wife had been able to come to the party, though with the couple living in England, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Victoria then looked around the room.

Jarrod stood next to Norah; they were talking to Fred Madden and his wife. Victoria couldn't help but chuckle. While Brydie had never come out and admitted anything, it hadn't take long for Victoria to figure out just why Brydie had felt the need to hire extra help. More importantly, Norah was great with Thomas and Charity while Jarrod seemed to be able to keep the reins on Robert. Thank goodness Paul was such a well behaved boy; it saved everyone a lot of headaches. Victoria was sure that, in time, she would be hearing a wedding announcement. Though, she wasn't going to push it. Her eyes then turned to Nick and Jenny.

Nick sat in his wheelchair next the fireplace with a very light blanket over his legs while Jenny stood next to him. The couple was visiting Reverend Stacy and his wife. Her heart still ached for Nick. Sure he was keeping busy what with all the paperwork to do, working with McColl and Barrett to see that the rest of the ranch hands knew what to do and doing all he could outside. Still, it hurt to think he'd never stand on his own two feet again. Though, as Victoria couldn't help but wonder just what Nick and Jenny's surprise was, she was more eager to get the party to the point where the couple would tell everyone what was going on. Her eyes then fell on Heath; the son of her heart.

Heath was sitting in chair that sat next to a small brown table-one that Jarrod and Silas had carried into the living room earlier that day. In between blinking and the picture card idea that Thomas had innocently handed his aunt, there was indeed some communication for Heath. He no longer sat stiffly with his head forward. He was relaxed. When he moved his head it was with ease, and that smile of his…it made Victoria smile just to think about it. However, the smile wasn't as wide as it could be. She wanted so badly to hear Heath talk. To see him move his hands and arms, just as easily as he did his fingers and his head. That was when her eyes fell on Dr. Merar, and she felt sympathy towards the good doctor who was still being seen by her, Jarrod and his children.

Victoria hoped that somehow, since Nick, Jenny and Brydie were still friendly enough with the good doctor, Dr. Merar would be the whole family's physician again. Of course, he'd have to change his own attitude for that one to ever happen. Her musings were interrupted when Jenny leaned over and whispered in Nick's ear and then her still very loud son bellowed for everyone's attention. It worked. The room grew instantly quiet.

"First off," Nick sat as tall and straight as he could. "We want to thank everyone for coming to join us tonight. However, it isn't just Christmas we're celebrating tonight." He wasn't surprised when murmurings started rumbling through the room. However, the noise quickly disappeared when Nick looked straight at Heath and said, "I once told the best friend I've ever had; well, aside from Jenny that is." That statement brought more than one smile and chuckle. "I knew I would never again go on another long cattle drive or work out on the range like I'd like to. However, I also confessed a secret that Jenny and I have been keeping from the majority of people." Naturally, that got some more murmurings going, along with 'what are you talking about' looks from everyone in the room except Heath. The blonde hair cowboy simply looked at Nick as if to say 'Please, tell me I know what's coming'.

Nick then turned his head slightly and looked at Dr. Merar who stood near the Christmas tree. "You're a good man and a good enough doctor. I think everyone here knows that. However, you're also human. In my case, you were dead wrong; still are," Nick reached down and removed the small blanket everyone had assumed was laying on top of his legs to help keep them warm. Loud gasps rippled through the room as everyone saw the braces which Nick now wore on top of his pants. The group also watched in amazement as Jenny reached behind the grandfather clock that had been moved when the living room had been rearranged for the party and retrieved two solid brown canes.

Nick reached down, moved his legs off the foot rest and, taking the canes from his wife, stood up. He then walked over to Dr. Merar, whose eyes were wide open, with relative ease. "There are those who, after tonight, might say I'm out of line in talking to you like this in front of all our guests. However, since you've been more than vocal with your opinions, I think I am justified." He took a deep breath and continued speaking. "While I fear I may never get rid of the braces or these canes, I _**am**_ standing up and walking. Now," he glanced towards Heath, who was wearing one of his rare huge grins and then back to Dr. Merar, "If I can make 'impossible progress', so can Heath. I would appreciate it if I never hear you, or hear of you, saying what I or my brother will or will not do." Nick then turned and walked back to his wheelchair.

Dr. Merar, feeling like a duly chastised school boy, fidgeted uncomfortably. If he didn't know how guilty he was of being so vocal with his opinion, he might have resented the public chastisement Nick had just given him. Only he did, and he knew he deserved it. And, if he were to be honest, he was thrilled to be proven wrong in Nick's case. Though, in Heath's case, he still felt the Barkleys were holding onto false hope. Still, for the sake of their friendship and the other guests, Dr. Merar wasn't going to argue with the dark haired rancher. Still, he figured he still needed to make some sort of reply. However, before he could do such a thing, he, Nick and everyone else in the room received a shock-though it was a joyous, added surprise. Heath lifted his right hand and arm by himself, moved it to the table next to him, picked up a glass of wine that Brydie had sat down beside him moments before and held it out towards Nick…nodding his head slightly and winking at his brother as he did so. The moment Heath did that, Nick let out a loud whoop; Brydie let out a squeal of delight and threw her arms around her husband's neck once he'd set the glass back down while the rest of the Barkleys felt their hearts skip in excitement and their guests shouted out their own sentiments.

When it came to Dr. Merar, all he could was mentally shake his head and think _'I out of all people should have known better than to say what a Barkley is or isn't capable of. I think I'd best just stop saying anything else on this matter'._


	22. Victoria's MusingsHer Talk With Jarrod

Chapter Twenty Two

Victoria sat next to the table that Jarrod and Silas had carried outside and set near the edge of the front lawn. It was the end of January and the Barkleys still living on the ranch had gathered to celebrate Jarrod's recent engagement to Norah. The party would be taking place inside only Heath had given everyone another surprise when they were discussing their plans. Victoria could still see the scene in her mind.

" _It's still on the chilly side, will be for a few months." Jenny stood near the living room window and looked at Nick, who was holding onto his two canes and standing near the fireplace. His wheelchair was now collecting dust in the attic._

" _I know that." Nick looked from his wife to Jarrod, Norah and Victoria, and then to his blonde-haired brother and Brydie. "But, why not celebrate Jarrod and Norah's engagement outside? Heath keeps looking outside; I think he's tired of being stuck indoors most of the time."_

 _No one could doubt that-due to their schedules and the winter weather, Heath had been inside more than he had outside. For a die-hard cowboy that had to be torture. A feeling that had been confirmed when Heath turned his head in order to look towards the window, a look of longing appeared in his eyes. While this reaction did not surprise or shock any of Heath's family, what happened next did catch them off guard._

" _Ouuutsiiideee," Heath spoke slow and dragged the one word out; still, it was very audible and clear._

 _Brydie again let out a squeal, threw her arms around her husband and held on tight. Once the shock they'd received was over, the rest of the Barkleys let out various exclamations and assured Heath they would do as he wished._

Victoria stopped thinking about the family discussion and looked around the yard, her eyes falling on her oldest two. Jarrod sat on the other end, down from her, at the end of the table. Nick sat in chair that sat at the end of the table while his canes, made of dark oak wood whose tops were overlaid with silver -a present from the whole family on his birthday, rested against the table. With Paul being kind enough to entertain Jonathon and Mandi while Robert played with Thomas and Charity, Jenny and Norah were free to visit their men. Jenny sat in a second chair that sat next to her husband while Norah sat at the table, across from Jarrod. When it came to her two oldest sons, she was more than grateful they had such good women in their lives. Not that she thought Norah was better than her late daughter-in-law, Jessie, that wasn't the case. Only, since life had deemed that Jessie die, at least Jarrod had been blessed with the good widow. Norah and her children were going to be a blessed addition to the Barkley family.

Victoria then turned her gaze to Brydie, who was sitting in a chair that sat near one of the largest trees in the yard, and yet another miracle that had been handed to the family once they were outside. Heath was standing next to the tree. That is, he was holding onto the tree and standing. It made her heart, and the heart of all the other Barkleys, swell with happiness. Unbeknownst to the majority of the citizens in Stockton, Bridget and Norah had-with the rest of the Barkley's help-been working on helping Heath stand inside the main house or his home-using everything from the walls to the door frames to give Heath something to hold onto. No, he hadn't actually taken a step yet. However, they all knew- after Heath had looked at his wife, pointed to the tree and said 'UUPPP', the blonde haired cowboy wasn't that far away from walking. The Barkleys and Norah would have told their friends what they were doing only, as Brydie put it 'Our Heath, he wants nothin' said'. The family knew that was the case because when they asked him about it he had shook his head vigorously.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jarrod sat down next to his mother and smiled.

Victoria, who had been so intent on looking at Heath and thinking, hadn't seen her eldest stand up and walk over. That being the case, she started just a little and then chuckled when Jarrod apologized for scaring her.

"It wasn't your fault." Victoria chuckled and then sighed. "It feels so wonderful to know Nick's wheelchair is no longer needed in life." She looked at Nick, seeing no reason to state the fact it still hurt her to know that her hot tempered son would; most likely, live the rest of his life with the braces on his legs and the walking canes. After all, as he had stated, he was still very actively working on the ranch and with the men. "And," her eyes danced even more as she again looked upon Heath. "I can't find the words to say how grateful I am for the progress Heath has, and will, make." She paused and then turned to look at Jarrod. "I shudder to think what might be if Jenny or Brydie had walked away, and they could have. Through my life, I have seen-or heard about- many spouses doing just that. I mean, leaving a marriage once their mate is injured as badly as your two brothers were."

Jarrod felt a small, involuntary, shudder of his own go down his back. He couldn't argue with his mother on that one. As an attorney, he'd seen far too many cases like the ones his mother had just talked about. "Let's not think about that. Jenny and Brydie are good and faithful women, a blessing we all can be grateful for."

Jarrod could see there was still something his mother was not saying. It might not have concerned him only he was also getting an uncomfortable feeling at the same time. When he did that, got an uneasy feeling that is, it seldom meant anything good.

"What else is there?" He asked cautiously, keeping his voice low. Norah, Nick and Jenny had all walked over to join Brydie and Heath; still, he didn't want to chance drawing their attention…especially since he didn't know what his mother was going to say.

What else was there? Victoria didn't know, and that made her uncomfortable as well. She looked upwards when she heard a few birds flying overhead which turned out to be a few ravens. Funny, they were as black as could be, yet the fowls still had an undeniable beauty about them. "I'm not sure." She finally admitted as she looked away from the birds to her son. "Maybe I just want to see Heath healed completely and working with Nick once more…even if I fear Nick is right when he says he can't see himself going on any long distance cattle drives. Though," she paused and chuckled, "I can almost see Heath talking him into it, if he can just continue to make the astounding progress he's been making."

Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle; he could just see Heath pulling Nick's strings and getting him to do such a thing…tagging along on a cattle drive. After all, Nick and McColl had worked with Coco and a couple of other horses, getting them used to Nick's braces and canes. Their hard work had paid off as Nick was back to riding horses every chance he got. Those horses, and their ability to deal with Nick's disability, had been a huge blessing in the dark haired rancher's life. When it came to Heath, Jarrod prayed for his brother's continued recovery, and the ability to face and conquer whatever lay ahead of him. "Let's just enjoy today and not worry about anything else." Jarrod gave his mother a quick kiss and then suggested the two of them go join the others, something Victoria was more than willing to do.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N My apologies for labeling the previous Chapter 23..it should have said 22. I have fixed that.

Chapter Twenty Three

The sky was as blue as Jarrod had ever seen it as he ran from his children, along with Paul and Robert. The four of them were playing a game of tag while Norah sat on the blanket they'd just ate their lunch. Her sons would have helped her clean up, but she'd thanked them and then sent them to join in the fun. As she worked, Norah's mind wandered to Heath, Nick and their extremely faithful, supportive wives. She knew the two women's love and devotion to their injured spouses astounded many people. Though, why puzzled Norah to no end. Every couple she knew of took vows that bound them together for better or for worse…not 'until one of you is no longer able bodied'. She might have continued quietly pondering only she heard a wagon approaching. The sound made Jarrod and the children stop and turn as well.

They were surprised, but delighted to see Nick driving a wagon. Mandi sat on her mother's lap; Jenny sat alongside her husband. Though, what really made their day was that Jonathon wasn't alone in the back of the wagon. Brydie and Heath were sitting in the back-which explained why Barrett was riding alongside the wagon. Their long time ranch hand who, after the cattle drive with Wallant, had astounded everyone by becoming as loyal to Heath as he was to Nick, had probably helped another ranch hand get Heath into the wagon in the first place.

"So, you decided to join us after all." Jarrod smiled as he hurried over to his brothers and sister-in-laws. He and Norah had stopped by the main house and invited the members of their family that were there to go on the picnic with them. However, Brydie and Jenny had simply thanked him, but told them that Nick was working with McColl and they couldn't make it this time.

"Heath wouldn't give us any peace until we did." Nick, who had returned to the main house shortly after Jarrod and Norah drove away, grinned as he and his family climbed out of the wagon.

Give them any peace? Jarrod's one eyebrow raised as he lowered the tailgate and helped Barrett remove Heath from the back of the wagon; the whole time the eldest Barkley was looking at Heath as if to ask _'And, just what did you do or say?'_

Brydie, who was laughing at the puzzled expression in Jarrod's eyes, along with the 'Me? I'm innocent' and the twinkle in Heath's eyes, explained. "He kept pointing towards the window and saying 'Outside'." She and Jenny then went to join Norah who was momentarily entertaining the children in the open field where Jarrod had been moments before.

"Outside is the nice word he used when the women were around." Nick chuckled after the two women had walked away, and Jarrod and Barrett had sat Heath down on an empty stump.

Jarrod stared at Heath. His brother had said more than 'outside' and 'up'? Those were the only two words Jarrod had ever heard his blonde-haired brother say. Then again, he'd been busy enough that there was usually one of the women around when he was. "While I'm pleased to hear you're starting to talk more, I think you best find more," Jarrod paused and chuckled, "acceptable words to say."

Both Jarrod and Nick couldn't help but bust out laughing as Heath looked at them quizzically. However, their laughter stopped for a split second as Heath asked, "Wwwhhhyyy?" Then their laughter started up again, especially since Heath was grinning from ear to ear as he asked the question.

From where the three women stood, they could see Jarrod and Nick talking and, though they couldn't hear what was being said, they all beamed when they saw Heath answer his brother. It was just further evidence that Heath was indeed coming back to them.

"You know, if those biddy bodies in Stockton knew how well Heath was doing, they'd have to eat their words." Jenny, who had to reach out and grab Thomas before he ran into her, commented. Turning the child around, she sent him back the way he had come from, though he did veer to the left when Charity- who was 'it'-almost got him.

"Those loudmouths don't need ta be knowin' our business." Brydie folded her arms and jutted out her chin. "Our Heath is doin' just fine. Those 'good people' can be findin' out just how well me husband be doin' the day he rides his own horse into town."

Jenny, who had finally come to terms that the braces and canes would always be a part of Nick's life, prayed that for both Brydie and Heath's sake that her sister-in-law was right. After all, Heath had come quite a ways since being brought home and, from what she could see, he was still making progress. "I want to be a fly on the wall when he does that." She once again found herself grabbing a child and turning them around as she spoke.

"Me too." Norah glanced toward where the men sat. "I vant each and every one of them to have to eat their vords." The 'good people' in Stockton had said plenty, too much in her eyes. She might have said more only Jenny stepped away from them, saying she was going to join Nick and the others.

"Might as well join them," Brydie started walking away as well. Norah wasn't far behind her. Soon each of the women were standing, or sitting, next to her man, visiting and watching the children play.

~oOo~

Victoria was standing in front of the window when her sons, their wives-or fiancé in Jarrod's case, and the children all drove up. It was quite a sight to see. As she watched her sons help the younger children out of the wagon, she couldn't help but smile widely. It felt good to have children running through the house once more. She turned away from the window when she saw the children heading for the door. She and Silas had told the children there would be a special treat before they'd left to go on the picnic, and Victoria knew the children would hold the two adults to that promise.


	24. Feelings

Chapter Twenty Four

Jenny, who had been outside gathering the chicken eggs, had delivered the eggs to Silas and then went to find her husband. Ever since the family had gathered the day before, to visit Audra and her husband who had dropped in to tell everyone Audra was expecting, Nick had been awfully moody. Jenny had spent most of the morning trying to figure out what could possibly be going on with her husband…aside from the daily battle to deal with his situation. And there was more going on; she just knew it.

"He's in your bedroom." Victoria, who was also concerned about her middle son, stepped into the foyer. She'd been in the living room reading. She'd seen, and heard, Nick enter the house, but he'd said nothing as he'd headed to his room.

"Thanks." Jenny smiled, turned around and hurried down the hall. Soon she was standing inside the bedroom looking at Nick. He was sitting in a chair in front of the window and gazing out at nothing in particular. Her heart ached for him. The only time Nick could be found sitting down in the middle of the day was if either his back or legs were giving him major fits.

Walking over to their dresser, Jenny opened the top drawer and pulled out the homemade ointment she would often use on Nick's back and legs on his bad days. Then, walking over to Nick, she asked him kindly to take off his shirt, thinking to do his legs aftewards. "It's not pain in my back, but I'll take the rub anyway." Nick sighed as he did as his wife asked.

"Then what is it? You've been quite grouchy ever since Audra and Bryan arrived, and even grouchier since they left." Jenny began pouring the ointment on Nick's back and rubbing it in gently.

Nick closed his eyes. What was wrong? That was a question he couldn't have answered the night before only now, after talking to Jarrod before coming back into the house…he sighed, he knew the answer and he felt more than guilty.

"Nick?" Jenny paused as she felt and saw her husband's shoulders slump forwards ever so slightly.

"I _am_ happy Heath has improved and I know he _will_ continue to improve. _Really,_ I…" Nick shook his head as he fought the feelings inside him.

Jenny sucked in her breath and chastised herself. She'd should have known what the problem was from the beginning. No, Nick didn't have to continue for her to realize what was going on. She walked around to his side and knelt down. Taking his left hand in hers, she gave him a sympathetic smile. "But you wish it were you. You see Heath moving his hands and arms. You see him standing if he's holding onto something even if he' hasn't taken a step so far, and you hear him starting to talk more and more. He is progressing faster than any of the family or the specialist thought he would…and you know that, someday, he'll be walking, talking and riding as if nothing ever happened." She then sighed and ran her hand up his arm, stopping only when her hand was resting on his shoulder and said, "On the other hand, you know you will never be free of the braces or walk without aid again. You feel like you're floating in the rafters only you keep hitting into nails that are sticking out of the walls. You love Heath dearly and yet you are fighting resentment at the same time." She paused and then asked quietly, " How close am I in my assessment?"

Now it was Nick sucking in his breath. His wife, like Jarrod, had hit the nail on the head as it were. "I shouldn't feel this way." He growled, the frustration he felt with himself could be heard clearly. "I want to see him totally recovered; honestly, I do. I want him to run the ranch with me and be in charge of the longer cattle drives. And, yes, I've told him that." For the first time in a long time, Nick was fighting to keep tears from sliding down his cheeks. He had never liked crying in front of anyone, not even his wife. However, when Jenny moved her hand to his check, a few of his tears fell anyway. They might not have only he'd seen the look in Jenny's eyes and realized she had already dealt with the very same feelings.

"You're human, Nick. What you're feeling is normal. The trick is to let go of the negative and keep a hold of the bright side." She worked her way around to the front of him and, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaned forward. "I don't know about you, but I for one will keep what I have. I mean, a good man for a husband, one who does all he can, and two children isn't a bad package at all. Only, one thing I would add to the package." By the time she was finished speaking, their faces were only inches away from each other.

"And what is that?" Nick managed to ask through his heart felt like it was starting to pound rather fast.

"Another child if possible? Or at least the fun of trying for one?" Jenny answered as she started kissing her husband.

Nick groaned and pulled his wife close. Maybe he couldn't turn back the hands on the clock, and he didn't know if they'd succeed when it came to another child. However, with all that said and done, he had no argument in going along with his Jenny's suggestion.

~oOo~

While Jenny and Nick were busy with each other, Jarrod had driven over to Heath and Brydie's and picked up Norah. During the party Brydie had assured him it was no big deal for her to watch Charity and Thomas along with Norah's children, while he and Norah went on a drive. Now the two were taking a nice, leisurely ride around the ranch. His fiancé loved buggy rides, and Jarrod was more than happy to oblige. He just hoped she'd go along with the request he had in mind.

"So," Norah turned to face him once Jarrod had stopped the buggy under a majestic pine tree. "Vhat is it that has you so nervous? And don't tell me you're going to ask me to marry you. Remember, you've already done that." She held up her hand which was now sporting the most gorgeous diamond she'd ever seen. It was in the shape of an oval with tinier diamonds surrounding it. "Or, " her face started to fall, "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts." That couldn't be it, it just couldn't.

"Oh no," Jarrod hurried to apologize saying he'd never meant to send that message at all. "It's just that…" he fidgeted and then admitted, "I was just hoping you wouldn't mind moving the date up a little. I don't want to wait until next year."

Norah started beaming; she hadn't wanted to wait either, but she hadn't wanted to push Jarrod either. "Just how soon are you thinking, counselor?"

"Long enough that's there no legitimate reason for people to start slandering your name, but that's it." Jarrod answered as he took her in his arms and leaned forward.

"Sounds fine to me, but ve've got to tell life no other excitement is to take place…not for me, not for you, not for anyone- even just a little…until after ve're married." Norah chuckled as she and Jarrod kissed each other. Maybe someone should have reminded her that life doesn't always listen to such requests.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Stockton's saloon was filled with wall to wall smoke as every seat in the house was taken. That is, all but the four chairs that surrounded a table in the farthest northwest corner of the establishment. Only two men sat at that table, a dark brown haired man by the name of Anthony Nelson and his black haired cousin, Marcus Clampton. Anthony was extremely thin and stood five feet eleven. On the other hand, Marcus was more of a husky build, and his shoulders were broad. The two talked in hushed tones and – sometimes- with incomplete sentences; they had the uncanny ability of knowing what the other person was going to say before any words were any spoken.

"I tell you it can work!" Anthony hissed softly, even if did feel like screaming. He just had to get his cousin to see reason. "No one has to get hurt!" Okay, so he didn't really mean that only he needed Marcus' muscle and the man-in spite of all his faults-was extremely hesitant to join in any attack upon a man who had no way to defend himself. To him, that made things way too easy, and he liked a fight. Of course, he wasn't about to admit all that to his cousin. Instead, he had fought the idea on the grounds that surely the two of them would be outnumbered by the number of ranch hands that would be on the Barkley ranch. More precisely, the men who would be in, or near, the small bunkhouse that had built near Heath's and Brydie's home. "Any help they have will be sound asleep! And, should they wake up, who's going to stop us? And don't tell me his brothers. One; they both live in the main house; two-if they do happen to be there? Jarrod's an attorney; you're a professional fighter; and three, Nick can't fight like he used to, I can easily take care of him. With all that said, the two of them will be at…"

"The main house," Marcus finished the sentence for him and then asked, "What about that Danish woman and her children?" He asked the question even more quietly, as a blonde haired saloon girl dressed in a green dress started walking towards them. Only when the girl turned and walked towards another table did he bring Norah and the children back up. That was another thing Marcus didn't like. He had never laid a hand upon any women or child in all his doings and he didn't want to start now.

"I checked!" Anthony replied as quietly as he could and still be heard by his cousin. "The Widow Adams and her children left this morning! They are going to visit her former in laws; they aren't due back for another two weeks! It's just crippled bastard and his wife!" Anthony snapped, even as he envisioned taking a bit of pleasure from the Irish woman while his friend broke into the safe that was said to sit in the new room that had been added to the home-a room used solely for studying or working with Heath-and then forcing the beautiful Irish woman to flee with him.

It still sounded too easy to Marcus. Sure he agreed that the gentleman everyone called Heath was in no position to fight them and, as sassy as the man's wife was supposed to be, she was still a woman. That Anthony could easily handle if he needed too. It didn't much matter though, Marcus still felt warning bells go off inside him. "You sure that bastard's still as bad off as he was?" Marcus asked as he thought on what he'd been hearing since the Christmas party at the Barkley's home.

"I'm a hundred percent sure!" Anthony lied through his teeth. It had only been a month since the very much talked about party had taken place, and how long had it taken Heath to get to point where he had shocked his family and all their guests? Besides, Anthony had seen the blonde haired cowboy sitting on the front porch of his house when Anthony had travelled to the house under the pretence of wanting to make a truce with Heath; Anthony had never been friendly to Heath since the day the blonde haired cowboy had arrived in Stockton. In fact, Anthony had once worked for the Barkleys only to have Heath fire him. Anthony had been furious and went to Nick to get his job back. After all, the dark haired rancher had hired Barret back. However, Anthony had been stunned when Nick actually backed Heath up and told Anthony to get off the ranch. However, before Anthony could even think about getting off his horse, Brydie had stepped out of the house. In no uncertain terms she told him there was no need for him to get down and that, if he was serious in what she'd heard him saying, he could go back to town and wait until Heath was up to dealing with the matter. Since he was just as much in the dark as the rest of the citizens of Stockton, when it came to the progress Heath had made, Anthony rode away confident the blonde haired cowboy would be unable to stop him or Marcus in their plans.

Marcus knew what his cousin said was true. It wasn't very likely either one of Heath's brothers would be at his home. And, if by some wild chance one of them was, he could easily take care of them. Still, he fought the idea one last time. "The men are going to be rustling the cows near that blonde haired cowboy's home, the money from selling the stolen cows will be more than we've ever seen. Why bother with any money that might be in the cripple's safe? And why do you need me if what you say is true? It's a one man job from what I can see."

Anthony, who wasn't about to admit in a public establishment that he had his eyes on Brydie, growled, "For one, when we can have it all, why settle for less!" He then paused and then quietly admitted he had come up with a 'small side job', "but I can't talk about it here. I'll tell you everything else when we get together for this job at Heath Barkley's home."

He still didn't like it only Anthony had always come clean with him before. If he said he'd tell him more later, he would. So, going against the warning in his gut, Marcus gave in and nodded. "Fine, but we don't hit the place for a week. Remember, my mother is visiting, and I don't want a chance of anything going wrong while she's in town."

Anthony didn't like the idea of waiting; however, his one soft spot in his heart was for his Aunt Lucy. How a sainted woman like that had a son like Marcus was beyond him, though he wasn't going to argue. Marcus' muscles had come in handy too many times to do such a thing.

"Fine, a week it is, but no later! Like I said, that house will be full again if we wait too long." Anthony growled as he downed his beer and then stood up. He had spent too much time talking and had other business to take care of .


	26. Improvements and Impressions

Chapter Twenty Six

Brydie stood in the entrance way that separated the living room from the kitchen; the entrance stood in the northwest corner of the living room. It was almost eight at night and, most of the time, she'd have been getting ready to go to bed. As it was, she was doing all she could to control her excitement. The week before, she and Norah had moved the table that sat near the window to the northeast corner. The two women had then moved the couch so it sat in front of the window instead. They had did it with the idea that leaving the north wall free of any type of furniture would give Heath a place to-eventually-practice walking. Now she'd come out of the kitchen to see Heath pulling himself out of his chair and making his way down the side of the room; his hands were pressed and sliding against the wall as he did so. Only when he turned his head to look at her did she speak.

"I knew you'd be walkin' soon!" She started beaming, unable to hide her excitement any longer.

"Feel like a chilllld," Heath complained as he continued to steady himself with the living room wall. It took a few more minutes, but soon he was standing in the left hand corner. "Do I get a rewwward aftttterwarrrrds?" Heath chuckled as he stopped to catch his breath and rest; the whole time he kept his eyes on his wife-sending subtle, unspoken messages.

After all the teasing they'd been doing that morning Brydie had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything sarcastic. Instead, she smiled. "Ye be gettin' the hang of it. As far as any reward goes," She turned to go into the kitchen, "What did ye have in mind?" She chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen before her husband could answer.

Heath growled as he painstakingly started making his way back to his chair. _"That woman sure know how to push a man's button."_ Heath thought to himself even as he thought of what he was going to insist on being given once he could move around without holding onto a blasted wall or some piece of furniture.

~oOo~

It was completely dark and almost nine-thirty at night whenJarrod arrived home. He'd been working in his office the majority of the time. He was surprised to see Nick exiting the house and Ciego leading Coco towards the dark haired rancher. What on earth was going on? It was too late for Nick to be going for a ride. Sure, helping McColl, Barrett or one of the other hands with some necessary work, but riding?

"Where are you going?" Jarrod asked as he climbed out of the surrey he'd driven into town and watched Ciego helping Nick into the saddle and the removing the braces around the rancher's legs. After all, he couldn't bend his legs as he need to or give his horse the cues he needed if he had them on.  
"Over to Heath's." Nick answered as Jarrod walked up to him.

If it weren't for the more than concerned look in Nick's eyes and in the his brother's voice, Jarrod would have asked if the hot tempered rancher what on earth he thought he was doing. As it was, Jarrod asked cautiously, "What's wrong? What's happened? And just how did you plan on getting around once you are there?" Jarrod asked as he looked at Nick's braceless legs.

After the way the family had brushed Nick off when he tried to tell them Heath was alive, the rancher almost told Jarrod not to worry about it. As it was, with the way things were, Nick felt all he could do was tell Jarrod the truth and hoped he believed him. "I can't prove it only I've been getting the strongest impressions that something isn't, or won't, be alright over there. I didn't know where you were, so I was going over there alone even if I was clueless as to what I was going to do once I got there."

 _'Sounds fine to me, but we've got to tell life no other excitement is to take place…not for me, not for you, not for anyone- even just a little…until after we're married'_ Jarrod inwardly sighed as he recalled Norah's words when he'd asked to move up their wedding day. 'So much for that idea' Jarrod thought as the last few months ran through his mind. He hadn't listened the first time only he wasn't going to make that mistake again…especially since the closer he'd gotten to the ranch, the more Jarrod had felt something was coming-even it was only a little excitement. In between that feeling and what Nick had just said, Jarrod wasn't going to argue. "Get out of the saddle and have Ciego help you into the surrey." Jarrod looked at his brother. "I'll put this briefcase on the foyer table and grab my gun and my holster. Afterwards, we can take the surrey over to Heath's." Jarrod started for the door only to be shocked to see Jenny opening the door and carrying the two items.

"I was by the window; I saw you talking with Nick." Jenny said as she handed Jarrod his gun and holster and then took his briefcase; her own fear and concern showing.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Jarrod climbed back into the surrey after putting his holster on and sliding his pistol into place. Moment later, they were racing away from the house and hoping that whatever they would be in time to help in whatever matter was going on.

 **(Twenty minutes after Nick and Jarrod have left the main house)**

"I'm still not sure about this." Marcus looked up at the myriad of sparkling stars that hung in the blackened sky. He and Anthony were on top of a hill looking down at Heath and Brydie's home. If it wasn't for the many stars and the half-moon that hung in the sky, the residence would probably be extremely hard to see. A part of him still wanted to be with their friends who were-as far as Marcus knew-in the process of rustling some of the cattle. It might have been different if he hadn't continued to be plagued by the feeling he and Anthony just might be making a mistake.

Disgusted at his cousin's indecisiveness, Anthony threw up his hands. "I told you before; there's nothing to worry about! Heath Barkley is in no condition to fight either one of us, and he has no help besides his wife!" He wanted to get down to the house, get this 'little chore' over with and the leave with all the spoils he could get his hands on.

"You told me there was more." Marcus leaned forward in his saddle. "If you don't tell me now, I am pulling out."

Anthony finally admitted where his eyes had wandered too; he wasn't surprised when Marcus started cursing.

"A woman! This is over a blasted woman! Are you crazy!" Marcus leaned forward, anger shooting out of his eyes.

"Not only the woman!" Anthony spat back. "Don't forget how much money is supposed to be in that safe! It will still be easy! You break into the safe; I'll grab the woman and we'll get out of there." He started his horse towards the house and then added, wanting to make sure he didn't lose his cousin's help, he added, "stop complaining and I'll share the woman with you for tonight."

Marcus still felt like they were making a mistake only he let his own lust overrule his thinking and he hurried to join his cousin.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Heath, who had been unable to sleep, had gotten out of bed. Using the wall to steady himself, he'd made his way to the window thinking to do some star gazing only to find himself cursing softly. The light the full moon was sending down, along with the thousands of stars that hung in the sky, made it so he could make out two riders sitting on their horses. They were on top of a hill a good four hundred yards away. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd had many occasions in the past to see Anthony Nelson's silhouette and shadow, he wouldn't have known who he was looking at. As it was, his blood ran cold. Anthony had been nothing but a thorn in his side since the day he arrived. Heath had fired both Barrett and Nelson. When the Nick hired Barrett back, Heath had been grateful that at least the hot tempered rancher had let the firing of this man stand.

Heath turned away from the window; he wasn't going to wait to see if they were coming towards the house or not. How could he when he remembered the threat the man had made when he was fired, and seen the look of desire in the man's eyes the day Brydie had first arrived in Stockton. "Brydieeee!" He barked louder than he had in a long time as he, using the wall to keep himself standing up, made his way to the dresser that stood a mere two feet from the window. He grabbed his pistol which lay on the top and slid it into the right pocket of his pants; he had been relaxing and hadn't gotten around to doing anything but managing to take his shirt off…a first for him since the earthquake. He then grabbed the box of bullets that had been sitting next to the pistol.

Brydie jumped up out of bed and stared as Heath dropped to the floor. He could crawl faster than he could walk-as he didn't have to hold onto anything and fight to keep himself upright. He moved across the room towards the door at lightning speed.

"Opennnn the door!" He then shocked Brydie by very firmly telling her to get her derringer out of their top drawer and to, after quickly making the bed as to make it appear that the room was simply a guest room, hide under their bed. "Stay there untillll I come for you, or untilllll one of the fam-milyyy comes!"

Brydie, who had gotten a glimpse of the two riders heading their way when she glanced out the bedroom window and recognized Anthony as well didn't have to wonder what was going on anymore. However, she didn't want to have Heath trying to deal with two intruders; odds like that could kill a person. No, she wasn't just going to cower while Heath tried to deal with them. After all, he may have come a long ways, but he still had problems. "Why should I be hidin'? I can help ye fight them!" She was shocked when Heath practically flew to his feet. That is, he used the chair that sat next to the bedroom door to stand up and steady himself.

"NO!" He barked as his eyes filled with a more than protective fire as he again shocked her by reaching out with one hand and very forcibly-but not so hard as to actually hurt her-pushed her back. After the way she'd stuck by his side, after all she'd done for him, Heath wasn't about to have her fall into those men's hands. "Do what I said, now!" He then dropped to his knees again, repeating his words as he moved very quickly and exited the bedroom.

It had been a long time since Brydie had seen such fire in her husband's eyes and heard 'that tone'-one she'd never dared argued with. Not that Heath had ever been abusive, he hadn't. In fact, he'd treated her just like a queen. That is where the dilemma she now found herself came from. As his wife, she wanted to both be by his side _and_ abide his wishes. It was then she had idea come to her. She flew to the bed, quickly made it as Heath as said to, but then flew just as quickly to the bottom drawer of their dresser. If she hurried she could do one thing at least hinder their visitors should they come into the hallway. She would then hide under the bed as her husband had directed.

In the meanwhile Heath moved like lightning a chair that sat in the living room and on the floor next to it, pointing his pistol towards the front door. As much as he hated it, the only thing he really had on his side was the element of surprise. After all, Anthony and his friend would not be expecting anyone to be up, and they definitely wouldn't be expecting to be dealing with the fact that he was more than capable of handling his gun now. And, if they by chance tried shooting in the direction of his voice, they'd be more likely to shoot at the chair thinking that's where he was sitting…hence the reason for staying on the floor.

Heath might not be absolutely sure they'd have to use this particular door to get into the house only-due to holding a china cabinet and a extremely heavy oak desk for friend, entering his and Brydie's home from the washroom or through the back door was not an option at the moment. Though, he couldn't help but silently let out a few choice words as he heard the noise of small objects hitting the hallway floor. He didn't have to ask what Brydie was doing, he pretty well knew. " _Girl, you best be underneath that bed before those two men get here or we're going to have a bit of a discussion first chance we get!'_ Heath thought as he waited for the inevitable.

While Heath had made his way to the chair, Anthony and Marcus made their way to the back of the house. Not knowing two of the three doors that would allow people entrance into the home were blocked, they had decided entering in from the back would be the best. Both were eager to get inside, get the job done and then join their friends who would be waiting for them at an appointed meeting place. Though, Marcus was still feeling nervous about this side trip…even if he did like the offer his cousin had made concerning the Irish woman Heath had married.

"We get in there, grab the money and the woman and then high tail it out of here! Any other pleasure can wait until we're far away from here!" Marcus barked as he headed for the steps. The less time they were in the house the better off they'd be. He was upset when Anthony started saying otherwise.

"It's too late for any visitors to show up! I'm having myself a bit of pleasure why you get the money out of the safe!" his cousin snapped and then added, "If you want your share later, that is up to you!"

Marcus would have started fighting his cousin on the matter only he was too busy cursing as he found entrance way into the home impossible from where they were at. "It won't budge!" He started for the window only to realize the door was blocked by something too large for the two of them to move simply by pushing on the door. He might have cursed some more only Anthony had already headed for the second door, and he had to hurry to catch up.

Anthony swore as he found it just as blocked as the door they'd just left. "We're going to have to go in through the front door whether we like it or not! And," He turned on Marcus as the man began asking what they'd do if it was locked. "Don't argue with me. It might or might not be locked, but it can't be blocked as these two were. After all, they have to get in and out somehow!"

Seeing his cousin had a point, Marcus said nothing as he and Anthony headed for the front door, completely unaware Heath and Byrdie were very much wide awake and waiting.


	28. Foiled

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Hurry up!" Anthony hissed as he and Marcus had found the front door locked. No one this far out of Stockton locked their doors; the fact that Heath and Brydie had theirs locked only cemented in Anthony and Marcus' minds that Heath was incapable of protecting his wife.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Marcus snapped back, partially wishing he'd never started hanging around his cousin in the first place. The man was an obnoxious bore if anyone asked him. That being the case, Marcus found himself wondering more and more why he even hung around the man. Of course, since he was in the process of picking Mr. Barkley's lock, Marcus' mind was on what his share of their spoil was going to be, not on what his feelings about his cousin were.

"There!" Marcus stood up and turned the round, brass door handle. It turned without a problem, and Marcus opened the door and stepped inside. Anthony was right behind him.

Due to the fact that the living room curtains were closed tight, it was pitch dark inside in spite of the light from the moon. "We're going to have to find a light if I'm going to get into the safe while you take care of the bastard and grab that Irish woman." Marcus said as he and Anthony took a step forward only to find themselves freezing in their footstep and their hearts skipping more than one beat when they heard the cocking of a pistol.

"Stop right there!" Heath barked, making sure he used only one syllable words. The last thing he needed was to let these men know he still had some problems. That would only serve to take any upper hand he had against them away.

Marcus and Anthony both froze while Marcus let out a few choice words. If he could have, Marcus would have fed his fist to his cousin. Obviously, the man had not been right in the things he had said in the saloon. On the other hand, Anthony took a step forward, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark…only to hear Heath telling him to stop where he was.

"Both of you can just put the guns up." Heath kept his voice level and allowed no sound of concern to escape. These men had to believe he was had complete control and was capable of doing anything he wanted.

"No way!" Anthony, seeing how he had nothing to lose, whipped out his gun and pulled the trigger. His bullet planted itself in the middle of the chair. On the other hand, Heath-whose eyes had long since adjusted to the dark-was able shoot Anthony before the man knew what hit him.

"Son of…." Anthony swore as he passed out and dropped, dead, to the floor beneath him.

Marcus cursed and, dropping to the floor behind a newly purchased loveseat, took a shot of his own. Of course, thinking that Heath was either standing or sitting in a chair, he shot too high.

Heath silent cursed as the bullet went into the wall, a good two feet over his head. Why hadn't he and Brydie waited awhile before buying that loveseat! If it wasn't for that, he'd have a clear shot at his remaining enemy. 'Sure could use some help' he thought as he flattened himself against the floor and began silently moving across the floor. Any noise he might have made never lifted its voice…as Heath had learned how to move around silently during his time in the war. Still, he was wishing he had more help.

For his part, Marcus would have simply taken another shot and then fled out the front door only he heard the sound of someone driving up to the house. He again cursed; who would be making a house call this late at night? He asked the question as he darted into the kitchen room just as Heath took a shot at him only to miss the man.

Marcus ran past the open bedroom door. Had the bed not been made, he might have thought about the possibility that Brydie was hiding under the bed and gotten it into his head to go inside and try to take her as a hostage. As it was, he made the assumption that Heath had hoped he would make and left the room untouched.

When it came to Heath, the blonde haired cowboy let out his own choice words as Marcus disappeared into the kitchen. However, before he could get halfway across the living room, he was shocked to see Jarrod rushing in through the open door. "HEATH!"

"I am fine! There is a dead man on the floor and, I think, it was Marcccus Clampptonn who just fleed intoooo the kitcccheennnn! Probablllllllly hopppingggg to escccapppe annnotherrr way!" Heath barked as he sat up, grateful for the unexpected help. He watched as Jarrod tore into the kitchen and then got another shock as Nick appeared in the doorway-he'd thrown his braces back on after Ciego had helped him from the horse to the surrey.

"Heath!" Nick called out as he bumped into the dead man on the floor, and before turning his head to see Heath, who had made his way to the loveseat and pulled himself up after grabbing the side of the furniture. He proceeded to tell Nick where Jarrod had went. Nick wasted no time as he hurried as fast as he could towards the kitchen only to heard the sound of someone hitting the floor and then heard a string of cuss words.

"Jarrod!" Nick called out, even though it hadn't been Jarrod throwing out the cussing.

"I'm fine!" Jarrod yelled back. "Light the lamp in the kitchen, would you?"

Nick didn't hesitate to do as he was asked and then hurried and into the hallway, stopping abruptly as he did so. He then busted up laughing and laughing hard. Marcus Clampton sat in the middle of the floor, toy jacks were scattered all over the place, and Brydie was tying the intruder up with a rope -which explained the lighter footsteps Nick had heard moments before-while Jarrod held his gun on the man.

"Where'd you get the rope so fast?" Nick asked once he got his laughter under control.

"I grabbed it out of the hall closet after droppin' the jacks on the floor, hoped one of these idiots would actually fall and knock themselves out. That would allow me to be tyin' them up!" She then looked from one brother-in-law to the other, both of whom rolled their eyes. Out of all the people they knew, Brydie would be the one to keep a rope in a hall closet. Brydie chuckled at the looks on her brother-in-law's face, and then added, "Don't know what be bringin' you here at this time of night, but I thank you."

"We thank you." Heath, who had made his way into the hallway, smiled at his brothers.

"I think the two of you best come home with us for now." Nick looked at Heath and Brydie as Jarrod had forced Marcus to his feet, keeping his gun on the man's back. "On our way here, we ran into Barrett and McColl. They said they'd had a bit of excitement with some rustlers and wanted to tell us all about it."

"And," Jarrod added, "until we know that every trespasser on our ranch has been taken care of, neither one of us is comfortable with the two of you being alone…no matter how ingenious you are."

"Fine," Brydie smiled as she hurried over to where Heath stood holding onto the wall, "but we not be leavin' that man's sorry hide in our house," Brydie stiffened slightly, "I'll not be havin' the likes of him-dead or alive-in me house longer than necessary.

Heath, Nick and Jarrod chuckled and agreed. Within a short amount of time, they had Anthony thrown over the horse the man had tied to a nearby tree. They also forced Marcus…who was still had Brydie's roped wrapped all around him…into his saddle while Jarrod handed Nick the reins to the horse once his brother had climbed into the surrey. Jarrod then walked over to where Heath stood holding onto the doorway and, taking a hold of his brother's left arm while Brydie took a hold of Heath's right one, helped the blonde haired cowboy into the back of the surrey. Moments later they were driving away from Heath and Brydie's home, grateful that what could have been another tragedy had turned out so well.


	29. A Wedding and the Epilogue

Chapter Twenty Nine

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Heath stood grinning from ear to ear. It had been four months since Jarrod and Nick came to his and Brydie's rescue, and the day his older brother was to marry Norah had finally arrived. Jarrod stood in front of the mirror trying to take care of the tie he would be wearing during the wedding ceremony that would soon join him and his bride to be for life. The union was taking place inside the church house the Barkleys faithfully attended. Jarrod looked more than nervous, which was what prompted Heath's question-even if there was a sound of teasing in his voice.

Jarrod started beaming and shook his head as he looked upon Heath, who was to be his best man. "No way, are the Van Slycks here yet?" Norah's parents had been elated when they'd received the news and wrote back that there was nothing that was going to stop them from coming, only they hadn't arrived when Jarrod had driven up to the church.

"I don't know. I haven't seen…." Heath started to answer only to hear the sound of canes hitting the hallway floor. He turned and stepped out of the door expecting to see Nick coming their way; he was. The hot tempered rancher had adjusted to his life with the canes and braces and was moving around nearly as fast as he had before. Of course, the clicking of the canes against the floor gave him away just as fast as his spurs did.

"Got to find a way to silence these things." Nick chuckled when he saw Heath step out of the room.

A small part of Heath felt badly for Nick, but he never said a word. Why should he when Nick and Jenny had made it crystal clear they were fine with their lives and wanted no one's pity. It might not have been easy to tell the part of him that felt badly to shut up only Jenny-who he could see at the end of the hallway-was five months along with the child she and Nick had tried for. That being the case, Heath simply chuckled. "They sound fine to me." He wasn't surprised when Nick playfully growled; he'd expected nothing less. Heath then repeated Jarrod's question to Nick.

"They're here." Nick smiled as he thought on the friendly Dutch couple and the laughs he and Norah's father had already shared. Too bad the Van Slycks were dead set against moving away from their home; they would have made an excellent addition to Stockton; Nick was sure of that. "Arrived about fifteen minutes ago, Reverend Stacy sent me to ask if you were about ready."

"More than ready, let's take our places." Jarrod answered before Heath could, and then hurried out the door. Naturally, his quick exit had both Nick and Heath laughing as they followed their brother to the chapel.

As they made their way up to the front of the chapel, they passed Audra, her husband and their new son, Bryan Jr. Victoria sat next to them. Eugene, his wife and their daughters-Victoria Maria and Martha Georgianna were seated on the pew in front of Audra's family and Victoria. The youngest Barkley son and his family had surprised everyone when they'd arrived the day before. Jenny, and Nick's children were seated close by as well. When it came to Brydie, she was sitting on the same pew as Eugene and his family. The fact that she and Heath were finally going to be blessed with a child could no longer be hidden as her abdomen was just starting to show a small bulge. It made Heath beam just looking at his wife, though he continued walking with Nick and Jarrod.

Soon Jarrod stood in front of the preacher, Nick and Heath were by his side, as Mrs. Van Slyck played the wedding march. The site of his future-in-law walking Norah-who was dressed in beautiful sky blue gown with various shaped flowers sown around the bottom of the skirt, along with white ruffles around the wrists and the collar, she'd refused to wear white-made Jarrod's heart skip a beat. By the time Norah stood by his side, it was all Jarrod could do to keep himself focused on listening to the reverend and then exchanging their vows.

"You may kiss the bride." Reverend Stacy closed the Bible and smiled as Jarrod pulled Norah to him and did just that, causing shouts and congratulatory remarks to be shouted out. The happy couple then turned and hurried down the aisle as family and friends began throwing rice at them.

Once Jarrod and Norah drove away, Victoria turned to the Van Slycks and invited them out to the main house, an invitation Norah's parents gladly accepted. They followed Victoria down the street, as they needed to go to the wagon they'd driven into town and park alongside the church. On the other side of the building, Nick led Jenny and his children towards their buggy. It has been a long morning; his back and legs needed a rest before he attempted to attend the reception.

"You still owe me a ride. Think we can go on one and still make it back in time for the celebrations tonight?" Brydie, who had just exited the church, walked over to her husband and slid her arm around Heath's waist.

Heath started beaming as he took a hold of Brydie's hand and started walking away from the church. "As long as you waited for it, I'd like to find out."

 **Epilogue**

Heath who had ignored the wind that was blowing through the air; he had been too busy trying to catch Brydie who was racing him to the North Ridge, now sat under a tall oak tree. His arms were wrapped around his wife as she was sitting in front of him and resting her back against his chest; his hands rested upon her slightly swollen stomach. He was sure that such rides would be coming to a halt in the next week or two, only he wasn't about to say so out loud.

"Penny for your thoughts," Brydie turned sideways and snuggled up to her husband, resting her left hand on his chest as she did do.

"Thinking about family," Heath answering as he ran his hand over her rounded abdomen. "Can hardly believe all that's happened since that earthquake. Wonder if Jarrod and Norah will find an excuse to stay awhile longer, wonder if we'll be waiting for them to come home longer than was planned." Heath chuckled as he thought on Jarrod and Norah's combined family. The children-no matter how behaved they might choose to be- would have been more than a handful for everyone only Norah's daughter and son-in-law had brought their son, Lee Johan, to the wedding. Afterwards, the couple had offered to watch Jarrod and Norah's four children if the Barkleys would allow them to use the guest house on the ranch. No one had argued. "Trying to think of way of getting Nick to come along on the next cattle drive. He could ride in the cook wagon if he needed too."

Brydie smiled as she snuggled just a little bit closer to her husband, happy that Jarrod had found happiness with Norah. She was also positive Heath would succeed in getting Nick to go on a longer cattle drive. However, she didn't care to talk about the newly married couple or Nick at the moment. "Maybe, don't really care at the moment. Right or wrong, all I be carin' about at the moment is I got what I was waitin' for and more." She held onto Heath for all she was worth.

For Heath's part, he could see him and Nick in the barn a few days before Jarrod's wedding. He could hear Nick saying _'I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a good wife, but she's made a world of difference through all this'._ Heath bent his head slightly and kissed the top of Brydie's head. As he did so, he silently said 'Amen, brother. I couldn't have said it any better."


End file.
